Phantom Memory: Chronicle of the Wind and Fire
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: Miniserie... Cuenta la historia antes y después del ataque de Kyuubi a la Konohagakure no Sato, centrándose en Itachi Uchiha y Alexis Uzumaki, sus comienzos, su amistad, su relación y su despedida.
1. Chapter 1

Queridos lectores aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez traigo una nueva trilogía; la primera parte es Phantom Memory: Las Cronicas del viento y del fuego las cuales cuentan la historia de Uchiha Itachi y Uzumaki Alexis espero que les guste pues esta vez la trama sera más seria y las personalidades de los protagonistas seran un tanto diferente. Consta de tan solo 4 capitulos, cada uno sub dividido a su vez en tres partes, es como una coleccion de one shoot que cuentan sucesos alrededor de esta pareja, asi que espero que les guste.

**Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Kishimoto-sensei aunque no quiere decir que no desee tenerlos, la unica que si me pertenece es Alexis Uzumaki así como sus poderes y su linea sucesora, por cierto cuando terminen de leer por favor leer nota al final, es MUY IMPORTANTE que la lean.

* * *

**

**Phantom Memory:**

**Chronicles of the Wind and of the Fire**

**Capítulo 1**

La naturaleza humana es muy predecible en ciertos aspectos, ya sea mágico o no. Un solo ser humano es capaz de entender y aceptar cosas que son más grandes que ellos, más poderosas, el problema es cuando eso se les revela de manera amenazadora, entonces el instinto de supervivencia se hace evidente. La supervivencia del más fuerte, del más apto, o de los que son más que otros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Principio (Coeptus) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toda historia inicia por un principio y esta no será la excepción. Mas sin embargo no será como las otras, no me iré tan atrás en el tiempo pues de la vida de Minato Namikaze, 4to Hokage de Konoha y Kushina Uzumaki, Kunoichi de la aldea del Torbellino, hoy ninja de Konoha se ha hablado mucho. Esta historia empieza una noche donde la luna llena ilumina la hermosa Aldea de la Hoja Oculta

**7 de Julio**

El festival de Tanabata llego a Konoha, un hermoso festival que era esperado por los enamorados, pero varias personas no se encontraban en el festival. La llegada de quien sería conocida en un futuro como Konoha no Tenshi alerto a sus progenitores, logrando que se retiraran abruptamente del festival

Sasa no ha sara-sara

nokiba ni yureru.

Ohoshi-sama kirakira,

kingin sunago.

Goshiki no tanzaku,

watashi ga kaita.

Ohoshi-sama kirakira,

sora kara miteru.

**Hospital de Konoha**

**Sala de Espera**

Minato Namikaze, un atractivo hombre de no más de 22 años, su cabello rubio es alborotado además de poseer una mirada azul pálido que era capaz de derretir hasta un iceberg de lo calida que era. En condiciones normales Minato es tranquilo e impasible, muy pocas cosas podrían alterar su tranquilidad pero esta noche, tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Y como no estarlo, no todos los días eres padre de nuevo… Recientemente fue nombrado 4to Hokage de Konoha, causándole una gran alegría aunque no estaba seguro si era digno para ese honor, más sin embargo esta noticia en realidad le causo una gran felicidad.

Sentado en una silla cercana, un pequeño niño que no pasaba de los 2 años, de corto y alborotado cabello rojo como el fuego y poseedor de un par de hermosos e inocentes ojos color rubí, mira con curiosidad a su padre que caminaba de un lado a otro revolviéndose el pelo con desesperación, jamás lo había visto así. Junto al pequeño un hombre de cabello largo color blanco y mirada gris también observa a Minato aunque el parecía bastante divertido.

- Minato deberías de tranquilizarte un poco

- ¿cómo quiere que pare sensei? Nadie me ha dicho nada y tengo miedo de que algo le pase a Kushina

- al menos hazlo por Nagato ¿que no ves que lo vas a poner nervioso también? – el hombre que no era otro que Jiraiya señalo al pequeño pelirrojo, Minato se paro en seco y miro a su hijo

- ¿sucede adgo mado Otousan? – pregunto el pequeño que para tener dos años hablaba bastante bien

Minato se acerco a su hijo, lo tomo en brazos y luego el se sentó en su lugar, con el pequeño pelirrojo sentado en su regazo

- no hijo, todo esta bien pero estoy preocupado por tu madre y tu nuevo hermano o hermana

- ¿pod que?

- eh bueno… pues – Minato no sabia que responderle porque no sabía como estaban las cosas allí dentro, pero el doctor llego a salvarlo

- Familiares de la señora Kushina

- somos nosotros doctor – dijo Minato levantándose – ¿Cómo están?

- se encuentran en perfecto estado, ambas están fuera de peligro – dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

-¿ambas? – preguntaron los dos hombres con sorpresa

- si, felicidades Hokage-sama es el orgulloso padre de una hermosa bebita

¡¡PUM!!

- ¿Hokage-sama?

- ¿Minato?

- ¿Otousan?

Ante la sorpresa del doctor, el sannin y el pequeño pelirrojo, Minato termino inconsciente en el suelo, al parecer por fin la presión hizo de la suyas en el pobre rubio Hokage

- Enfermera traiga una camilla – llamo el doctor con tranquilidad al parecer acostumbrado a que los futuros padres reaccionen así

- Jiraiya-ojisama – dijo el pequeño Nagato

- si Nagato-chan

- ¿Otousan eta bien?

- si hijo, solo esta demasiado emocionado, mejor vamos a ver a tu madre y a tu nueva hermanita

- Hai

Jiraiya y el pequeño Nagato siguieron al doctor hasta la habitación de la esposa del Hokage, el cual por cierto iba detrás de ellos en una camilla cargada por dos médicos ninjas, al entrar vieron una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rojos como el fuego esparcidos por la almohada y se veía algo pálida, cuando sintió presencias en la habitación abrió sus rojizos ojos donde se podían leer claramente lo cansada pero feliz que se encuentra

- Okaasan – el pequeño Nagato corrió hacia la cama

- mi pequeño Nagato – murmuro la mujer con una débil sonrisa mientras acaricia los rojos cabellos de su hijo

- Okaasan ¿tas bien? – pregunto preocupado

- Hai lo estoy – la mujer miro hacia la puerta donde vio como su esposo era cargado en una camilla – ¿que le paso a Minato?

- la emoción – dijo Jiraiya con una gota de sudor mientras observaba a su pupilo, luego se acerco a la mujer – ¿Cómo te sientes Kushina?

- muy bien Jiraiya-sama aunque estaría mejor si pudiera ver a mi hija

- el doctor dijo que en un momento te la traerán, ahora tienes que descansar

Minato abrió los ojos viendo un blanco techo y escucho unas voces que el conocía, giro la cabeza y vio a su esposa, su hijo y a su sensei platicar así que se levanto aunque se sentía un poco mareado, Jiraiya se acerco a Minato al darse cuenta y le ayudo a pararse

- ¿Que me paso?

- te desmayaste cuando te dijeron que Kushina y la bebita están fuera de peligro

- cierto ya recuerdo – murmuro Minato pensativo, fue entonces que cayo en cuenta de algo – ¡¡KUSHINA!!

- mande – la voz de la pelirroja sobresalto al rubio quien se giro bruscamente – ¿te asuste?

- mucho – Minato se acerco a su esposa y se sentó a su lado mientras que Nagato estaba sentado del otro lado siendo abrazado por su madre – ¿Estas bien?

- por tercera vez si, pero me muero por cargar a mi bebita – la pelirroja hizo un puchero logrando que Minato sonriera

- pues ya no tiene que esperar Kushina-sama – una enfermera había entrado al cuarto trayendo en brazos a un bulto envuelto por una manta rosa y se la tendió a la pelirroja

Kushina la acomodo mejor en sus brazos mientras los 3 hombres en la habitación la rodeaban, la pelirroja destapo el bulto revelando de ese modo a una preciosa niña de piel blanca tanto como la de Kushina, con un poco de cabello rubio-rojizo, era una monada, toda rosita y gordita la expresión de los 3 adultos era de ternura mientras que la de Nagato era de curiosidad, la bebe bostezo y abrió sus ojos, dos gemas color mar observaban a todos con curiosidad.

- es preciosa – murmuro Minato mirando embelesado a la bebe quien volvió a bostezar

- es verdad – dijo Jiraiya casi babeando ante lo linda que era

- Okaasan ¿Eta ed mi Imotou-chan?

- así es Nagato, ella es tu pequeña hermana Alexis…

- ¿con que Alexis eh? Es un nombre muy bonito – dijo Jiraiya sonriendo

- Oda Lexi, soy tu Aniki Nagato – decía el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la mano de su hermanita quien a su vez lo miraba con clara curiosidad infantil – y voy a cuídate mucho y a enseñate muchad cosas

Los adultos veían enternecidos la imagen del pequeño diciéndole esas cosas a la bebe Alexis quien gorjeaba feliz.

Tock… Tock…

- ¿Se puede? – una cabeza peliazul se asomo por la puerta mientras su larga cabellera caía por su hombro

- Mikoto amiga claro pasa – dijo Kushina con una sonrisa

La puerta de abrió por completo una mujer joven de cabello a los hombros negro azulado y ojos negros entro seguida de un hombre un poco mayor que ella cabello y ojos negros con una expresión seria, en sus brazos cargaba a un bebe de meses, los 2 adultos estaban vestidos con kimonos para festivales

- escuche que el parto se adelanto ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto la mujer mientras se acercaba

- estoy bien solo cansada, Hola Fugaku

- hola Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya-sama – saludo el hombre con seriedad

- que tal Fu-kun – saludo el rubio sonriendo

- cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así Minato – gruño el moreno molesto

- no las suficientes Uchiha – rió divertido el Hokage

Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, pertenecientes a uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha, aquel clan que era dueño del Sharingan la pupila color sangre. Fugaku Uchiha es el mejo amigo de Minato y aunque la personalidad de ambos era un tanto diferente se llevaban bastante bien aunque a Minato le gustaba sacarlo de quicio cada vez que podía. Mikoto Uchiha prima lejana de Fugaku y su actual esposa, ella es la mejor amiga de Kushina desde el momento en que piso la Academia ninja, sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas pero eso era precisamente lo que hacia que se llevaran bien. El bebe que el pelinegro cargaba es el primogénito de ambos nacido hace un mes, su nombre Itachi Uchiha el futuro genio del clan.

- Kushina que preciosa bebe tuviste – Mikoto se acerco a su amigo y vio a la bebe – ¿Cómo se llama?

- Alexis, se llama Alexis Namikaze Uzumaki

- bonito nombre ¿puedo cargarla?

- eh pues – Kushina miro a su esposo, el aun no la cargaba y no sabía si era correcto que…

- no te preocupes amor, deja que la cargue

Nagato se movió para que su tía Mikoto pueda cargar a su hermanita, con mucho cuidado la Uchiha tomo a la bebe y la acomodo en sus brazos, Alexis con su ojazos azules miro a la desconocida pero para su sorpresa le sonrío mientras estiraba su manita hacia ella

- Oh es todo una monada – al parecer la señora Uchiha se quedo prendada de la bebe – mírala Fugaku verdad que es linda

- hmp si tu lo dices

- Oh vamos querido al menos mírala – se quejo la peliazul

Para complacer a su esposa, Fugaku se acerco y miro a la bebe; bueno debía de admitirlo la bebe era linda

- gu gu – se escucho el balbuceo del bebe que el Uchiha carga, captando al atención de la bebe quien se le quedo mirando para luego extender su mano hacia él

Los adultos miraron a los bebes curiosos, Fugaku se acerco un poco mas a su esposa de modo que los bebes quedaron frente a frente, la pequeña Alexis logro alcanzar al pequeño Itachi y empezó a carcajearse, el pequeño Itachi se contagio de la risa y acerco su mano a la mejilla de la bebe

- parece que se agradaron – dijo Jiraiya viendo la escena

- esto podría ser el inicio de una hermosa amistad – Kushina observaba con una sonrisa la escena

- Itachi jamás se había comportado así con otros bebes – Fugaku parecía sorprendido

- al parecer Alexis es especial

Nagato frunció el ceño al ver a su hermanita y al primogénito Uchiha, por alguna razón no le gusto ver lo bien que se llevaban, el pequeño pelirrojo aprendería que aunque su hermana se llevara tan bien con el Uchiha jamás podría tomar su lugar en el corazón de su hermana, pues Nagato sería muy importante para la pequeña Alexis, al menos hasta que el matara ese cariño en un futuro distante. La puerta de la habitación se abre de nuevo y por está, tres cabezas se asoman una castaña, una pelinegra y una peligris

- ¿Se puede sensei? – pregunta una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules

- claro niños pasen – Minato miro a sus discípulos sonriendo

La puerta se abrió por completo y los tres niños entraron, eran dos niños y una niña: un pelinegro de ojos negros que los ocultaba detrás de unos googles y un peligris de ojos castaños casi grises que tenia de la nariz para abajo cubierto por una mascara.

- ¿Cómo se siente Kushina-san? – el pelinegro se acerco a la pelirroja curioso

- muy bien Obito-kun gracias por preguntar – Kushina observo con cariño al discípulo más pequeño de su marido

- ¿puedo ver al bebe? – la niña miraba con insistencia a su maestro, este sonrió y asintió, la niña miro a Mikoto que aun carga a la pequeña Lexi y ella se inclino un poco

- es preciosa – murmuro embelesada la castaña, luego se vuelve a su compañero que esta recargado en la pared – Kakashi-kun ven a mirar a la hija del sensei, es preciosa

- dices lo mismo de todos los bebes Rin – al parecer el chico no deseaba estar allí, al menos por su cara pero sus dos compañeros lo arrastraron hasta allí

- que amargado eres Kakashi – se quejo Obito mientras se acercaba a su tía – ¿Puedo cargarla?

- ¡NO! – gritaron a coro Kakashi y Rin alarmados, Obito los miro ofuscado

- ni que la fuera a dejar caer o ¿acaso me creen tan tonto? – se quejo Obito

- quieres que responda – se burlo el peligris

Obito abre la boca para empezar una discusión con Kakashi mientras que este pensaba un contraataque, pero ninguno pudo hacer algo ya que Minato decidió intervenir, conociendo a sus alumnos como los conocía segura destrozan el hospital.

- Kakashi deja de molestar a Obito y Obito si dejas de discutir con Kakashi te dejo cargar a la bebe ¿estamos?

- Hai sensei – dijeron ambos a coro, uno mas contento que el otro

- se nota que los tienes controlados – Fugaku observa todo divertido

- me cuesta mucho controlar a este par – Minato se rasco la cabeza mientras suelta un suspiro

- ¿ahora si puedo cargarla? – insistió Obito, todos los adultos lo miraron

- no desistirá hasta que la cargue ¿verdad? – Jiraiya miro a su discípulo, quien asintió con la cabeza

- con mucho cuidado Obito-kun – Mikoto con mucho cuidado le puso a la pequeña ojiazul en los brazos del Uchiha

- si no quieres un golpe Obito será mejor que no la vayas a soltar – amenazo Rin mirando a su amigo

- vale – murmuro Obito nervioso mirando a su amiga, quien tenía fama de tener mano pesada

- este será un largo día – murmuro Kushina al ver al escena

Sasa no ha sara-sara

nokiba ni yureru.

Ohoshi-sama kirakira,

kingin sunago.

Goshiki no tanzaku,

watashi ga kaita.

Ohoshi-sama kirakira,

sora kara miteru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Amistad (Amicus)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es mi amigo más querido y el más cruel de mis rivales, mi confidente y el que me traiciona, el que me apoya y el que de mí depende; y lo más espantoso de todo: es mi igual, es mi amante"

**4 años después**

**Mansión del Hokage**

Las risas de los hijos del Hokage llenaban los jardines, así como el ruido que hacían sus pasos cuando corrían por los pasillos de la Mansión, Kushina salió de la habitación arreglando su hermoso kimono blanco con flores rojas y el obi rojo lo ajustaba a su esbelta figura que a pesar de haber tenido ya dos hijos se conservaba bastante bien

- Okaasan, Okaasan – se escucho el llamado de una vocecita mientras que una ráfaga amarilla se escondía detrás de ella casi tirándola – escóndeme Okaasan

- de nada te servirá ya te vi – se escucho otra voz pero más grande

- niños, niños deténganse que me van a tumbar – Kushina miraba a los dos terremotos que tenia por hijos, una de ellos se escondía detrás suya mientras que el otro trataba de atraparla

- Niños ya basta que van a tirar a su madre con sus juegos – se escucho una voz masculina poniendo orden entre esos revoltosos

- ¡Otousan! – dos ráfagas una amarilla y otra roja se abalanzó contra el rubio recién llegado, tirándolo al suelo

- jajajajaja pero que fuertes son – rió Minato observando a sus hijos

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde el nacimiento de la menor de los hijos del Hokage, la pequeña Alexis Namikaze es una preciosidad de niña: tierna, dulce, alegre pero bastante hiperactiva, sus cabellos habían crecido hasta llegarle a los hombros de color rubio-rojizo que siempre traía en dos simpáticas coletas y eso sumado a sus hermosos ojos azul mar le daban un toque de dulzura e ingenuidad que enternecía hasta el más frío corazón, hasta ahora nadie podía librarse de la magia de la pequeña. Por otro lado su hermano mayor Nagato contaba ya con 6 años recién cumplidos, un niño realmente encantador y educado aunque algo busca problemas, acaba de entrar a la Academia y va muy bien, desde más pequeño se notaba que Nagato sería un genio por la forma tan rápida que aprende las cosas, sobreprotege mucho a su hermanita a la cual quiere mucho y con la cual juega cada vez que puede aunque claro, algunas veces le encanta molestarla. Juntos son un gran terremoto que traían locos a sus padres y a cuanta persona los conoce, sobre todo porque son grandes bromistas a pesar de ser tan pequeños.

- niños ya les he dicho muchas veces que…

- …nunca juguemos así porque podríamos salir lastimados – dijeron ambos niños a coro interrumpiendo a su padre

- y si lo saben ¿por que lo hacen? – Minato miro seriamente a sus hijos quienes bajaron la vista avergonzados

- Gomenasai Otousan – dijeron a coro los pequeños, Alexis y Nagato

- Minato no deberías de estar en la oficina – Kushina miro curiosa pero divertida a su esposo

- me escape un rato para descansar – el rubio se levanto y sacudió sus ropas – ¿y tu?... ¿A dónde vas?

- saldré con Mikoto, vendrá de un momento a otro

- pues que te la pases bien querida pero ¿y los niños? – pregunto curioso

- bueno pues ya que estas aquí… - la sonrisa de la pelirroja le puso los pelos de punta al rubio

- ¡¡Oh no!!... no señor, me niego – Minato sacudió las manos delante de el, pálido como la cera – no voy a cuidarlos

- Oh por favor Minato solo será por una tarde – rió Kushina divertida para luego agregar con sarcasmo – además tu querías hijos, pues ahora te aguantas

- no es justo – Minato bajo la cabeza desalentado mientras dos cascadas salían de sus ojos

- eh Nissan

- si Lexi

- ¿entiendes algo? – Alexis miro con gran curiosidad a su hermano, este la miro pero negó con la cabeza mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por ella, su hermanita era muy joven para entender la reacción de ambos adultos

- disculpen la interrupción – todos giraron para ver a una de las doncellas de la Mansión – Kushina-sama, Uchiha Mikoto-san la busca

- hazla pasar Yuriko

- como ordene Kushina-sama – la doncella salió para volver unos minutos después acompañada por Mikoto Uchiha y un pequeño de cabellos cortos negros y ojos tan negros como la noche, en su ropa se veía claramente el emblema de la familia Uchiha

- siento el retraso Kushina-chan pero tuve un pequeño problema – se disculpo Mikoto apenada – Ohayo Minato

- Ohayo Mikoto – saludo el rubio – ¿Que clase de problema tuviste?

- todos los del clan están ocupados y no tengo con quien dejar a Itachi – Mikoto parecía contrariada

Mientras los adultos hablaban, la pequeña Alexis semi oculta detrás de su padre observaba con curiosidad al pequeño Itachi Uchiha, quien al sentir una mirada sobre él busco el origen topándose con las gemas azules de la pequeña rubia-rojiza, Alexis dio un respingo al darse cuenta que el niño la miraba y se escondió por completo detrás de su padre

- bueno yo tampoco tengo donde dejar a los niños así que, como Minato volvió a escaparse de la oficina el cuidara a los niños así que podrías dejar a Itachi también – dijo Kushina sonriendo

- pero… - empezó a quejarse el rubio

- no quisiera causar problemas Kushina-chan

- No te preocupes Mikoto-chan, Minato estará encantado de cuidarlo ¿Verdad Minato? – Kushina miro a su marido, este iba a quejarse pero al ver la mirada de advertencia de su esposa que profesaba una gran tortura, trago saliva

- claro no hay problema – Minato temblaba ligeramente, Mikoto sintió una gota de sudor al ver la escena

- Itachi te quedaras a cargo del Hokage, así que por favor pórtate bien y obedécelo en todo ¿queda claro? – Mikoto miro a su hijo seriamente

- Hai Okaasan – dijo el pequeño Itachi mirando seriamente a su madre

- y pórtate bien con los hijos del Hokage

- ¿Hijos? – Pregunto extrañado el moreno – yo solo veo uno

- ¿Uno? – dijeron a coro Minato y Kushina extrañados, voltearon a ver a Nagato quien miraba a todas partes alarmado

- Lexi ¿Dónde estas? – llamaba el pelirrojo preocupado

- Hay no, no de nuevo – se quejo Kushina preocupada

- que vamos hacer con esa niña – se quejo Minato buscando a la menor de sus hijos por todo el jardín

- Aniki mira que bonita mariposa – se escucho la voz infantil de la pequeña

Todos giraron bruscamente y miraron hacia arriba, al rubio y a la pelirroja casi les da un infarto al ver a su hija subida sobre el techo de la casa con una mariposa en la mano, Mikoto se llevo la mano a la boca preocupada, Itachi miro sorprendido a la niña ¿Cuándo es que había llegado hasta allá arriba? Y Nagato, bueno este no parecía sorprendido, estaba aterrado pero no sorprendido, después de todo conocía demasiado bien a la loca que tenía por hermana. Y ahora yo me pregunto ¿De quien habrá heredado tal locura?

- ¡¡ALEXIS NAMIKAZE BAJA DE ALLI EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE!! – Grito Kushina aterrada para luego volverse hacia Minato sujetándolo de la ropa lo zarandeo – Minato bajála antes de que algo le pase

- voy

Minato dio un salto hasta llegar al balcón del segundo piso y acercándose rápidamente a su hija la tomo en brazos para luego volver a bajar, Kushina se acerco a ellos y le quito a una confundida Alexis

- Alexis por Kami-sama ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no nos des estos sustos?

- pero Okaasan…

- Pero Okaasan nada, escúchame muy bien señorita es muy peligroso que subas hasta allá arriba – la regaño Kushina

- A todo esto ¿Cómo subiste? – pregunto Minato curioso

- ¡¡MINATO!!

- Gomen ne

- Prométeme que jamás volverás a subir Alexis

- te lo prometo Okaasan – Alexis miro a sus padres con sus inocentes y acuosos ojos azul

Kushina bajo a su hija menor, una vez en el suelo Nagato se abalanza sobre su hermana y la abraza preocupadísimo

- ¿Cómo rayos subiste hasta allá arriba? – gruño Nagato mientras sostiene a su hermana por los hombros sacudiéndola levemente

- Oniisan me estas mareando

- No vuelvas a hacer eso Lexi-chan, casi me matas de un susto – seguía quejándose Nagato

- Niisan…

- ¿que hubiera pasado si te caes?

- Nagato…

- ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si te pasara algo?

- Nagato…

- Oye se esta poniendo azul – le hizo ver Itachi al pelirrojo, este miro a su hermana quien tiene las mejillas azules por falta de aire y de inmediato la suelta

- Gomen ne Imotou-chan – se disculpo Nagato nervioso, mientras la pequeña Alexis respira varias veces

- Niños vamos tengo que volver a la oficina y ustedes vienen conmigo – Minato miro a los niños

- ¿Y Okaasan? – la pequeña Lexi miro a su padre con curiosidad

- ya se fue con Mikoto-chan – el rubio suspiro y acercándose a los niños tomo a la pequeña rubia-rojiza en brazos – vamos niños y no se separen de mí ¿queda claro?

- Hai Otousan – dijo el pequeño Nagato

- como diga Hokage-sama – fue la respuesta del pequeño Itachi

Minato y los tres niños salieron de la casa para dirigirse hacia la oficina la cual estaba en los mismos territorios donde esta la Torre del Hokage, mientras se acercaban a las escaleras vieron a varios ninjas que parecían estar buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien, Minato suspiro al ver eso

- ¡MINATO-SENSEI!...

- ¿uh? – Minato miro hacia atrás al escuchar que lo llaman, unos Kakashi, Obito y Rin más grandes corrían hacia el – ¿que sucede chicos?

- ¿Que, que sucede? – pregunto Obito mirándolo – sucede que cuando fuimos a su oficina para entregarle el informe no estaba y varios ANBUS lo estuvieron buscando y nosotros por media Konoha¡¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTABA?!! – termino exaltado

- esta en mi casa – contesto Minato con una gota de sudor

- el único lugar donde no buscamos – Rin se cubrió el rostro

- Kakashi-kun – la pequeña Alexis sonrió encantada al verlo, este le sonrió aunque sus sonrisa no se pudo ver

- ¿Cómo has estado pequeña Lexi? – pregunto con cariño mirando a la peque, esta le pidió a su padre que la bajara y una vez en el suelo, corrió hasta los brazos de Hatake

- muy bien Kakashi-kun – la peque se volvió hacia la castaña y el moreno – Rin-chan, Obito-kun hola

- hola peque – Obito revolvió el cabello de la chica ya que traía el cabello suelto

- no hagas eso – se quejo entre risas

- Hola Nagato-kun – saludo Rin con una sonrisa mirando al pelirrojo

- Hola Rin-san – el Genin le hizo una reverencia

- ¿Que haces aquí Itachi? – Obito miro curioso a su sobrino/primo

- Okaasan salió con Kushina-sama y me dejo a cargo de Hokage-sama junto con sus hijos – explico tranquilamente, para tener cuatro años el pelinegro era muy serio

- bueno regresemos a la oficina que tengo muchas cosas que hacer – suspiro Minato

Los 7 se dirigieron a la Oficina del Hokage donde 4 de los 7 estuvieron toda la tarde, Nagato siendo el mayor se encargo de cuidar a los peque, quienes jugaban a las escondidas siendo Alexis quien convenció al serio del peque Itachi; las risas de ambos pequeños así como sus pequeños pasos llenaron no solo la oficina sino también los pasillos, Minato no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla vida que ha llegado a la oficina, Nagato soltó un resoplido al ver la escena de su hermana jugando con el mocoso Uchiha como el lo llama

- ¿Todo bien Nagato-kun? – Minato había levantado la mirada de los papeles que firmaba y miro a su primogénito que entro en ese momento

- Hai Otousan – murmura con fastidio el pelirrojo

- ¿Estas seguro? – el rubio miraba con suspicacia a su hijo

- aja – gruño por lo bajo, hubo unos minuto de silencio hasta que – ¡¿QUE RAYOS LE VERA A ESE MOCOSO?!

Minato se sobresalto ante el grito de su hijo, Nagato seguía despotricando en contra del Uchiha; ahora si que Minato se quedo de a seis, totalmente confundido

- ¿Que me perdí? – pero su respuesta la obtendría un año después

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Celos (Zelus) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Los celos no son corrientemente más que una inquieta tiranía aplicada a los asuntos del amor en todas sus expresiones"

**Algunos meses después**

**Parque de Konoha**

El Kunai giraba de una mano a otra mientras sus afilados ojos rubí observan a dos pequeños de cinco años que juegan, no le gustaba para nada la cercanía de ese mocoso con su hermana, era demasiado simple, demasiado… no sabía como interpretarlo pero igual no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de ella, desde que se conocieron hace algunos meses Alexis pasaba más tiempo en los terrenos Uchiha jugando con Itachi que con él, su hermano, como era antes; de tan solo acordarse una furia inexplicable lo embargo y lanzo el Kunai con todas sus fuerzas

- oye Lexi ¿Le pasa algo a tu hermano? – Itachi mira curioso a su amiga y luego a Nagato que a lo lejos, lo mataba con la mirada

- no se, ha estado muy raro últimamente – murmuro Alexis mirando a su hermano preocupada

- parece como si le hubiera hecho algo, me mira con ganas de matarme

- creo Ita-chan que estas alucinando

- no me digas Ita-chan – se quejo el moreno

- ¿prefieres que te diga Kawaii? – Alexis miro sonriendo maliciosamente al Uchiha

- me quedo con Ita-chan – suspiro el Uchiha, a veces no podía ganarle a la Namikaze

La pequeña Lexi rió encantadoramente mirando a su enfuruñado amigo, Itachi suavizo su expresión al ver reír de esa forma tan linda a su amiga, podrían tener tan solo unos meses de amistad pero sentía que fueron amigos toda la vida… lo cual ciertamente no es mucho, tan solo tenían casi cinco años pero a veces se comportaban como si fueran más grande, Nagato frunció el ceño al ver como el mocoso veía a su hermana, así que decidió intervenir

- ¡¡ALEXIS ES HORA DE IRNOS, OTOUSAN QUIERE QUE LLEGEMOS TEMPRANO!!

- ¡¡HAI ANIKI!! – grito de vuelta la peque para volverse luego hacia Itachi – bueno tengo que irme nos vemos luego Ita-chan

Alexis se acerco un poco más a Itachi y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida siendo respondida con una sonrisa

- Adiós Lexi-chan – se despidió el Uchiha con una pequeña sonrisa

El Uchiha vio como su mejor amiga se levantaba y corría hacia su hermano, lanzándose a sus brazos, Nagato la carga mientras ve a Itachi con el ceño fruncido, ha este le sale una gota de sudor

- "¿que le hice?" – se preguntaba Itachi nervioso

Los hermanos Namikaze emprendieron su camino a casa, Alexis mira con curiosidad a su hermano quien ahora parecía completamente diferente, incluso sonreía

- Ne ¿Aniki?

- si Lexi-chan

- ¿Te sucede algo con Itachi-chan? – Nagato miro a su hermana quien a su vez lo mira con grandes e inocentes ojos azul mar

- ¿que te hace creer eso? – pregunto de vuelta Nagato sin responderle a su hermana concretamente

- pues desde hace semanas le haces mala cara cuando llega a la casa o cuando están a solas – explico curiosa

- ¿y eso ese mocoso te lo dijo? – gruño el pelirrojo

- no le digas mocoso y si el me lo dijo – se quejo la rubia-rojiza

- "voy a matar a ese mocoso" – pensó Nagato molesto – es solo que me da mala espina eso es todo

- pero Aniki, Ita-chan es mi mejor amigo – se quejo Alexis molesta – el jamás me haría nada malo, además solo tenemos casi 5 años¿que podría hacerme?

- ahora no pero cuando sean grandes seguro te hará algo malo – Nagato se detuvo y la miro – por ejemplo podría romperte el corazón

- ¿El corazón? Pero Aniki Itachi es tan solo mi amigo – río Alexis divertida pero la sonrisa se le borro y su cara mostró confusión – ¿Por qué me rompería el corazón?

Nagato se quedo en blanco ante esa pregunta¿Cómo le diría a su hermanita lo que era el amor? Aun era muy joven

- eh… bueno… po… podría, no se… cambiarte por otro amigo, yo que se…

- el no haría eso – Alexis miro muy seria a su hermano – el es mi mejor amigo y nunca me cambiaría

- ¿en verdad lo quieres mucho? – Nagato miro con tristeza a su hermana, sentía como poco a poco ese Uchiha le quitaba el cariño de su hermana

- Hai, lo quiero un montón – incluso al sonrisa de su hermana era distinta a la que le dirigía a el¿podrá ser que en el futuro ellos dos terminarían juntos?

Alexis miro con confusión a su hermano pero no dijo nada más, llegaron finalmente a la casa y Nagato dejo a la pequeña en el suelo, Alexis tan solo observo como su hermano, triste y decaído se perdió por el pasillo

- ¿Que te pasará Aniki? – suspiro Alexis sin comprender

- jajajajajaja me temo que esta celoso – la peque rubia giro para encontrarse cara a cara con su madre

- ¿Celoso¿a que te refieres Okaasan? – Lexi miro con confusión a su madre

Kushina rió aun más divertida y cargando a su hija la llevo hacia la sala, Alexis entendía cada vez menos pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado cuando entraron a la sala.

- ¡¡OTOUSAN!! – grito Alexis feliz de verlo

Una vez Kushina la dejo en el suelo corrió a los brazos de su padre, Minato sonrió y la recibió en un calido abrazo para luego levantarla, había pasado una semana en la Aldea del Hierva para firmar un contrato de paz con la aldea y había extrañado de sobremanera a sus hijos sobre todo a su princesita

- ¿Cómo ha estado mi princesita? – pregunto Minato mirando con cariño a su hija

- muy bien Otousan ¿Cuándo llegaste? – pregunto la pequeña con alegría

- hace un par de horas – le respondió mientras se sienta con ella en el regazo – ¿y tu¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?

- he estado con Itachi

- ¿con Itachi he? – Minato miro con el ceño fruncido a su hija – ¿se han vuelto muy amigos cierto?

- Hai – asintió la peque – Itachi es mi mejor amigo¿Acaso te molesta Otousan?

- ¿a mi? Nah es bueno que sean amigos, sus padres y nosotros también somos grandes amigos

- pues a Nagato-kun si le molesta – tanto padre como hija miraron a la mujer pelirroja

- ¿A que te refieres? – Minato miro confundido a su esposa, esta rió divertida al ver como padre e hija tenían la misma expresión de confusión, a veces Minato era tan despistado cosa que heredo su hija

- lo que sucede es que Nagato siente celos de Itachi porque cree que le ha quitado el cariño de Alexis

- pero eso no es cierto – exclamo exaltada Alexis – Nagato-kun es mi hermano y siempre lo querré, nadie podrá ocupar su lugar

- pues creo que aun no se ha dado cuenta de ello – Kushina miro con ternura a su hija – últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con Itachi que has dejado de lado a tu hermano, ya no pasan tiempo juntos ni siquiera practicas con el como lo hacías antes, es natural que piense que lo cambiaste por Itachi

Alexis se quedo callada y bajo el rostro, su madre tenía razón, hace mucho que no platicaba con su hermano o practicaba con él como hacia antes, había descubierto todo un mundo diferente cuando conoció a Itachi, un mundo que quería explorar con el Uchiha que dejo de lado todo lo vivido y aprendido con su hermano. Minato acaricio la cabeza rubia con rayos rojizos de su hija y le dijo

- ve a hablar con él hija, dile que su lugar es intocable

- Hai

La pequeña bajo del regazo de su padre y se perdió por el pasillo oscuro buscando a su hermano mayor, Kushina se acerco a su esposo y lo abrazo

- todo estará bien Kushina no te preocupes – Minato abrazo a su esposa y acaricio su largo cabello

- lo se pero aun así no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento – murmuro al mujer pelirroja

- ¿mal presentimiento?

- si, no se que, no se cuando ni como pero algo pasara con Nagato y Alexis, algo que podría distanciarlos

Kushina no tenía ni idea de la razón que tenía, por otro lado Nagato se encuentra en su habitación encerrado mirando por la ventana con tristeza

Tock Tock

- ¿Quién es?

- soy Alexis ¿puedo pasar?

Unos minutos después y luego de que se escucho mucho ruido y maldiciones, Nagato abrió la puerta sobandose la cadera encontrándose a su hermana menor mirándolo con curiosidad

- ¿Que te paso?

- me pegué¿necesitas algo?

- Hai ¿puedo pasar?

Extrañado de ver a su normalmente alegre hermana tan seria, se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar; Alexis una vez dentro se fue a sentar en la cama seguida de su hermano quien la miraba curioso

- y ¿que se te ofrece?

- Aniki Gomenasai – murmuro la ojiazul mirando a su hermano con lágrimas contenidas

- ¿Nani? – Nagato miraba confundido y sorprendido a su hermana – ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- es que… es que… - la peque tartamudeaba y… se lanzo sobre su hermano llorando – ¡¡BBBUUUUUUAAAA GOMENAZAI POR A VERTE DEJADO DE LADO ANIKI!!

Ahora si que se quedo de a seis ¿que rayos pasaba?, luego de un buen rato en que la pequeña lloraba a mares pidiéndole perdón, Nagato logro hacer que Alexis le explicara el porque lloraba y le pedía perdón

-… y Otousan me dijo que viniera a decírtelo – termino de explicar Alexis secándose las lagrimas – Niisan yo no quería dejarte de lado pero tu siempre estas ocupado con lo de la Academia además Itachi es mi único amigo y lo quiero mucho, pero jamás podría ocupar tu lugar Aniki, tu eres muy importante para mi ¡¡Te lo juro!!

Nagato observa a su hermana quien lo mira a su vez con llorosos ojos y lo único que puedo hacer fue abrazarla, estaba tan enojado porque su hermana lo había cambiado por el mocoso Uchiha que no se había puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de su hermanita

- Imotou-chan perdóname tú a mí, he estado actuando como un tonto – murmuro con suavidad el pequeño de casi 7 años

- ¿No estas enojado conmigo? – la pequeña abrazo con fuerza a su hermano

- claro que no Lexi-chan – Nagato se separo de ella y le seco las lagrimas – tu también eres muy importante para mí

- ¿Entonces dejaras de molestar a Ita-chan cuando este cerca de mí? – el pelirrojo frunció el ceño pero al ver el puchero de su hermanita y esa cara de cordero a medio morir suspiro

- vale no lo molestare más ¿contenta?

- ¡¡HHHAAAAAAAAIIIII AANNNNIIIIKKKIII!! – Fue el ensordecedor grito de la rubia – ¡¡POR ESO TE QUIERO TANTO!!

Nagato solo pudo reír mientras es llenado de besos por su hermanita, fue muy tonto sentir celos por un mocoso cuando sabía que a parte de papa, el sería el único hombre en la vida de Alexis; sin embargo el destino tenía preparado algo especial para este par de hermanos, algo que podría complicar sus vidas.

* * *

NOTA IMPORTANTE.- si ya se que Nagato mejor conocido como Pein lider de Akatsuki no es hermano de Naruto, bueno hasta donde se sabe pero hay muchos rumores de que si son hermanos, pero para no complicarme la vida y para que encaje con el fic, Nagato es hermano de Naruto y no tiene aquella linea sucesora tan extraña y por supuesto no fue entrenado por Jiraiya aunque si conoce a konan aunque eso se vera en la siguiente entrega... En pocas palabras no se sabe si Pein es o no familiar de Naruto - aunque se parecen un poco - pero EN MI FIC si son hermanos.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta el capitulo 2 que espero que les guste, por favor perdonen su la batalla del Kyuubi no es lo más guay que hayan visto, bueno leido pero sinceramente soy mala para las batallas aunque he mejorado un poco ultimamente, no se como fue exactamente aquella batalla ni el nombre del jutsu que uso Minato para sellar a Kyuubi dentro de Naru-kun pero hize mi mejor esfuerzo, una cosa más en al segunda parte del cap donde dice Nacimiento/ Kyuubi para ese entonces Obito Uchiha ya murio, de Rin no se sabe nada y Kakashi se refugio en el escuadron ANBU es por eso que no salieron, y el motivo por el cual Kyuubi ataco konoha no lo se pero yo le puse uno tratando de concordar con la histria pero no se si lo logre, bueno mejor me despido

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad sino de Kishimoto-sensei, la unica que realmente me pertenece y todo lo relacionado con ella es Alexis Namikaze Uzumaki_

**

* * *

**

Phantom Memory: 

**Chronicles of the Wind and of the Fire**

**Capitulo 2**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Sueño (Somnus) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Siempre sueña y apunta más alto de lo que sabes que puedes lograr".

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**1 de Julio**

Faltaban 6 días para el cumpleaños número 5 de la pequeña princesa Alexis, durante esos días Kushina se encontraba muy ocupada organizando todo para la fiesta de la pequeña; Nagato había estado días muy raro, como si escondiese algo y por más que Alexis le pregunta o trata de averiguar que se trae entre manos, su hermano la evade o la atrapa in fraganti y cansado de esa situación le juro que el día de su cumpleaños se enteraría.

Itachi mira impaciente las tiendas buscando un regalo de cumpleaños para su mejor amiga, dado que Mikoto esta en el ultimo mes de embarazo de su segundo hijo no puedo acompañar a Itachi, por lo tanto su tía Uruchi lo llevo junto a su primo Shisui

- Itachi quieres entrar en una tienda ya, me duelen los pies – se quejo Shisui

- es que no he visto algo suficientemente bueno para Lexi

- pero ni siquiera has entrado a una tienda – volvió a quejarse lastimeramente el Uchiha, tenían toda la tarde dando vueltas en el centro comercial de la aldea

- Itachi, hijo, será mejor que escojas ya una tienda a la cual entrar porque ya es tarde y tu madre nos esta esperando – decidió poner orden Uruchi Uchiha, tía de ambos

- Hai

Luego de varias minutos, Itachi decidió al fin entrar a una tienda – que sea dicho de paso fue la primera que vieron – Shisui poco falto para estrangularlo sino fuera por su tía que lo detuvo, seguro se lanza sobre él; Itachi ajeno a la molestia de su primo mira los objetos expuestos en la tienda, buscando un regalo digno de su mejor amiga y de la hija del Hokage hasta que, después de casi media hora logro encontrar el regalo perfecto y que incluso estaba dentro de su presupuesto, ya que había estado ahorrando la mesada de todo un año y lo que le daban por pequeños favores que hacía para comprarle algo a su amiga que viniera de el mismo y no de otros, aunque sabía que después de esto no le quedaría nada pero bien valdría la pena

- disculpe señor quiero comprar esto – El peque Itachi de 5 años recién cumplidos puso sobre el mostrador el regalo de su amiga

- claro pequeño – el encargado tomo el objeto y lo examino – ¿Desea alguna inscripción?

- ¿inscripción? – pregunto el peque confundido

- Hai, en este tipo de objeto se le puede poner una inscripción ¿Desea alguna?

Itachi se quedo pensativo ¿grabar una inscripción? No lo había pensado pero el señor le dio una buena idea

- ¿Tiene papel y lápiz? – el encargado le entrego una libreta y una pluma al peque donde este escribió una frase que vio hace tiempo en un libro de la biblioteca de su padre y que le gusto mucho, además de incluir un dibujo de un Pai Pai, el emblema del Clan Uchiha – llévelo antes de seis días a los terrenos del Clan Uchiha y pregunte por Uchiha Itachi, allí le daré el dinero

- por supuesto Uchiha-san

- Al fin – Shisui observo aliviado como a su primo – ¿Ya podemos irnos?

- que quejumbroso estas hoy – se quejo esta vez Itachi

- niño será mejor irnos – Uruchi Uchiha decidió intervenir antes de que Shisui pudiera darle un golpe a su primo, cuando se trataba de Alexis, Itachi se volvía el niño más despistado del mundo

- Hai

Y así los 3 Uchiha regresaron a casa, una vez allí Shisui se fue a casa a envolver el regalo de la princesa Alexis pues el también esta invitado a la fiesta, Itachi hizo lo mismo excepto por lo del regalo

- Taidama – exclamo el peque quitándose los zapatos en la entrada

- ¿Dónde estabas Itachi? – Fugaku Uchiha apareció de pronto sobresaltando al pequeño

- fui con Shisui y la tía Uruchi a comprar el regalo de Lexi, Otousan

Fugaku enarco una ceja, desde que Itachi se había quedado al cuidado de Minato hace un año, Alexis y él se habían vuelto inseparables, no había día que no se veían ya sea en la academia o en la calle, no es que la amistad de su hijo con la hija de su viejo amigo Minato le pareciera mal tan solo algo extraña

- bien, vamos entra que la cena ya esta lista

- Hai Otousan, demo ¿Cómo esta Okaasan?

- esta bien ahora esta descansando – contesto tranquilamente

Itachi asintió y acompaño a su padre al comedor, lo días fueron pasando y el cumpleaños de Alexis Namikaze llego; Itachi se encuentra desesperado puesto que el señor de la tienda donde compro el regalo de su amiga no había traído el regalo y de un momento a otro tendría que irse a la Mansión del Hokage, Mikoto observa divertida al nervioso Itachi mientras Fugaku suspira hastiado hasta que Uruchi Uchiha entra en la sala

- Itachi, hijo te buscan – comunico la señora

- Domo Arigato tía – como una bala Itachi se dirige hacia la entrada de su casa donde lo espera el dueño de la tienda – ¿lo tiene?

- Hai Itachi-san tome

Itachi toma una caja pequeña envuelta con papel de regalo metálico azul y un moño rojo encima, abrió la caja con cuidado y reviso el regalo para ver si todo estaba en orden y lo esta, el objeto con el grabado especificado se encuentra listo

- Arigato, tome aquí esta lo prometido – Itachi saco el dinero de su ropa y se lo entrego al señor quien lo tomo

- Dô Itashimashite

- ¿ya podemos irnos? – Fugaku bastante fastidiado salió acompañado de su esposa que tenía una enorme barriga

- Hai – decía un muy contento Itachi

De ese modo la familia Uchiha con primos incluidos se dirigió a la Mansión del Hokage, ya allí pudieron ver como las sirvientas recibían a la infinidad de invitados aunque en realidad Itachi y Shisui eran los únicos amigos verdaderos que Alexis tenía entre toda la bola de niños y sus padres que están presentes

- Fugaku, Mikoto que alegría que hayan podido venir – Minato se acerco a ellos cuando los vio entrar a la sala donde están reunidos todos

- no podía faltar al cumpleaños de mi ahijada no te parece – fue al respuesta del patriarca Uchiha

- si tienes razón – Minato se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa – algo que su tercer hijo heredaría – ¿Cómo estas Mikoto?

- muy bien Minato-kun aunque desearía que Sasuke naciera ya, me da unas patadas – río divertida la matriarca Uchiha

- ¿Sasuke? – el rubio los miro sin comprender

- Hai, así se llamara Sasuke Uchiha – por la manera en que lo dijo, Minato no tuvo ninguna duda de que Fugaku se encuentra orgulloso del hijo que viene en camino, sin imaginar lo que el futuro deparará para el pequeño Sasuke

- disculpe Hokage-sama ¿Dónde esta Lexi?

- ¿uh? – El rubio miro a los peque quienes lo miraban a su vez con impaciencia – ¿Alexis? Bueno ella se encuentra en…

- ¡¡ITACHI-CHAN!!

- ¡¡UGH!!

Un bólido amarillo, rojo y azul oscuro se lanzo sobre Itachi logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo y el regalo que Itachi traía voló por los aires a penas siendo atrapado por Shisui que, al igual que los demás, observa la escena con una gota de sudor

- aarrgg Lexi a mi también me alegra verte pero… ¡¡¿PODRIAS QUITARTE DE ENCIMA?!!... ¡¡ESTAS MUY PESADA!!

- ¡¡IIE, NO ME QUITO!!

- … el patio – concluyo Minato dando un suspiro de resignación – Alexis podrías quitarte de encima de Itachi-kun

- Hai Otousan – la rubia se levanto y luego ayudo a su amigo a levantarse quien le dirigía una mirada molesta, la cual cambio por completo al ver bien a su amiga

Alexis portaba un vestido de tirantes color azul oscuro que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y la falda tiene un poco de vuelo, un listón rojo ajustaba el vestido a su cinturita, el cabello se encuentra sujetado en una coleta alta su flequillo peinado del lado izquierdo, además de unas zapatillas azules remataban el encantador atuendo de la pequeña princesa la cual, se veía más inocente y dulce que de costumbre.

- Wow pequeña Alexis te ves muy bien – Mikoto observo con dulzura a la pequeña

- Arigato tía Mikoto – exclamo la peque alegremente, luego miro a Fugaku e hizo una leve reverencia frente a él – Arigato Gozaimasu por venir Fugaku-san

El Uchiha solo acaricio la cabeza de la peque quien le regreso una sonrisa, esa era la forma de Fugaku Uchiha de demostrarle afecto, su mirada azul se poso entonces en Shisui quien sostenía dos cajas

- ¿son mis regalos? – pregunto curiosa mirando ambas cajas ilusionada

- Hai, el amarillo es mío y el azul de Itachi – Shisui le paso ambas cajas y ella estaba a punto de abrirlas pero alguien se las arrebato

- Okaasan – se quejo Alexis

- lo siento hija pero recuerda tus regalos se abren después de la fiesta – Kushina había hecho acto de aparición, trayendo una panza de 5 meses de embarazo de su tercer hijo – mejor llevaté a Itachi-kun y a Shisui-kun al patio con los demás

- Hai Okaasan – suspiro Alexis desalentada, ni modo

La cumpleañera tomo a los dos Uchiha´s de la mano y lo llevo al patio donde se encontraron al resto de los niños que habían asistido

- que bueno que llegaron ya estaba harta de toda esa bola de niños presumidos – murmuro Alexis mientras los soltaba

- bueno pero ya estamos aquí y eso es lo importante – Shisui parecía muy entusiasmado

- ¿al menos conoces a la mitad? – pregunto Itachi extrañado al no conocer algunos niños

- Iie, algunos son hijos de otros Kages o gente importante de la aldea que vinieron, Otousan aprovecho mi cumpleaños para formar una alianza con otras naciones por lo tanto tenemos que comportarnos

- pero si nosotros nos comportamos ¿no es así primo? – aunque la sonrisa maliciosa de Shisui decía todo lo contrarió

- por supuesto somos unos angelitos – Itachi sonreía de la misma forma que su primo y eso era malo

- espero por su bien que no arruinen mi fiesta o sino… - los amenazo Alexis molesta

- Nah nos portaremos bien

- o lo medianamente bien que podemos comportarnos – agrego Shisui al comentario de Itachi

- les recuerdo que hay ANBU custodiándonos – murmuro en voz baja Alexis señalando disimuladamente hacia arriba

- ya los sentimos – contesto Itachi con el ceño fruncido

Estos tres niños habían demostrado grandes dotes para ser ninjas aunque solo Kushina y Mikoto sabían de estas habilidades por el momento, la fiesta había seguido su curso normal, los adultos hablando, los niños jugando, etc.; al final de la fiesta solo quedaron una montaña de regalos y las familias Namikaze y Uchiha

- ¿Que quieres ser tan fuerte como la Legendaria Tsunade? – Itachi miro perpleja a su amiga y no era el único

- Hai, mi sueño es convertirme en la mejor Kunoichi del mundo y esa es Tsunade-sama – suspiro Alexis

- ese es un sueño muy ambicioso

- lo se Fugaku-san pero se que si me esfuerzo lo lograre

- eso es hija, siempre hay que luchar por nuestros sueños – Minato sonriendo acaricio la cabeza de su hija

- oye Lexi-chan no vas a abrir… – fue la pregunta de Nagato mirando a su hermanita aunque cuando la miro, esta ya había abierto la mitad de los regalos –… tus regalos

- Wow que rápida – exclamo Shisui sorprendido

En un minuto Lexi ya había abierto la mitad de sus regalos, había infinidad de cosas desde ropa, accesorios, animales de peluche pero lo mejor hasta el momento había sido el regalo de su hermano mayor, ropa ninja con todo y accesorios de armas hecho por el mismo

- ahora entiendo porque estabas tan misterioso Aniki – Nagato sonrió enormemente al ver la cara de ilusión de su hermana al ver su regalo

- no fue fácil, creedme – el pelirrojo enseño sus manos, las cuales estaban vendadas

- ¿Quién te enseño? – pregunto Kushina perpleja

- la mama de mi amiga Konan, el mes pasado ellas vinieron a Konoha y le pedí que me enseñara

Konan era la mejor amiga de Nagato aunque ella pertenezca a la Aldea de la Lluvia, y las veces que se podían ver se la pasan todo el día juntos. Alexis siguió abriendo obsequios hasta que se topo el de su amigo Itachi, de modo que centro toda su atención a abrir el regalo sin dañar el papel, al abrirlo por completo se quedo helada al ver su contenido y que decir de los demás al ver como sacaba el objeto. Un hermoso relicario oval, hecho de metal con una rosa en flor en el centro grabado rodeado por un dragón cuyos ojos eran de zafiro, se sostenía de una cadena de oro puro de finos eslabones con forma de remolino

- es… es… hermoso – balbuceo Alexis sorprendida

- ¿te gusto? – pregunto Itachi un poco sonrojado mirando a su amiga

- me fascino, Ita-chan es hermoso – la rubia-rojiza se había lanzado sobre su amigo

- ábrelo – murmuro ahora si más rojo que el cabello de Kushina

Alexis se separo de su amigo y curiosa abrió el relicario, detrás de la tapa grabado en relieve se encuentra el emblema de la familia Uchiha debajo hay una pequeña pero nítida frase aunque Alexis no entendió que decía

- ¿Que dice? – pregunto Alexis confundida

- la vi en un libro de la biblioteca de mi casa así que pedí que le pusieran esa frase, dice: "**L'amicizia è il tesoro più importante che una persona può avere. Tra tutti i miei tesori tuo evidenziare, come una persona meravigliosa e come voglio molto**"

- ¿y eso que rayos significa? – Nagato miro extrañado y molesto a Itachi pero Mikoto se adelanto

- significa¡**La amistad es el tesoro más importante que puede tener una persona. Entre todos mis tesoros tu resaltas, por ser una persona tan maravillosa y que quiero mucho**!

Después de lo dicho por Mikoto que tradujo la frase, Alexis giro bruscamente a su amigo quien no sabía donde meterse al ser el centro de atención de todos en la sala, sobre todo de su amiga que, con lágrimas contenidas volvió a abrazarlo pues ese junto con el de su hermano había sido los mejores que había recibido en su corta vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Nacimiento (Ortus) / Kyuubi -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"El nacimiento y la muerte no son dos estados distintos, sino dos aspectos del mismo estado".

**Hospital de Konoha**

**10 de Octubre**

La situación era critica, tanto fuera como dentro del hospital; la aldea fue atacada inesperadamente por una bestia infernal, nada menos que Kitsune no Kyuubi, el Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas y no solo eso, Kushina Namikaze, esposa de Yondaime Hokage entro en labor de parto al mismo tiempo, su esposo en vez de estar allí esperando que alguien le diga que pasa se encuentra afuera, peleando contra la temible fuerza del Kyuubi.

En la sala de espera del hospital, los Uchiha (Fugaku y Mikoto) se encuentran esperando alguna noticia de su amiga, lamentablemente no se encuentran solos, Nagato el mayor de los hijos de Minato y Kushina se encuentra sentado murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo bastante impaciente, Alexis la única de las mujeres Namikaze en muchos años parece león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro, totalmente despeinada debido a sus desesperación, Itachi su mejor amigo e hijo mayor del matrimonio Uchiha esta tratando de convencerla para que se siente antes de que le de algo; el único que no estaba nervioso muy al contrario ajeno a todo ese ajetreo era le pequeño bebe de apenas 3 meses de nacido Uchiha Sasuke, hermano menor de Itachi.

- Lexi por favor siéntate un rato – pedía Itachi

- no puedo, estoy muy nerviosa y tengo miedo

- ¿Por qué rayos tarda tanto el doctor?

- Nagato por favor este es un hospital – le regaño Mikoto

- lo siento Mikoto-san pero quiero saber como esta Okaasan además Otousan en vez de estar aquí con nosotros esta desaparecido

- No esta desaparecido Aniki, esta haya afuera protegiendo la aldea de ese monstruo – se quejo Alexis

- su deber es estar aquí con nosotros, SU familia – gruño Nagato molesto mirando a su hermanita

- pero su deber también es con la aldea, después de todo es el Hokage

- ¡¡HOKAGE, HOKAGE!!... ¡¡ESE MALDITO TITULO SOLO NOS HA TRAIDO MOLESTIAS!! – grito furioso – ¡¡¿ACASO YA SE TE OLVIDO COMO NOS DEJABA SOLOS A OKAASAN Y A NOSOTROS SOLO POR SU TONTO TRABAJO?!!

Ambos hermanos se miraron casi con desafío, Alexis admitió que su hermano tenía parte de razón y Nagato admitió lo mismo para con su hermana; el resto se mantenía aparte tan solo observando a ese par, cuya relación había empezado a decaer los últimos meses, aquel lazo que poseían iba rompiéndose dolorosa y lentamente.

En ese momento un escándalo rompió la tensión y el silencio del lugar, cuando giraron cual fue su sorpresa al ver quien protagonizaba el escándalo, nada más que Minato Namikaze quien discutía con los doctores y enfermeras quienes tratan de quitarle de los brazos a un pequeño bebe

- por favor Hokage-sama no lo saque

- es muy peligroso Hokage-sama

- Hokage-sama por favor entre en razón

- Háganse a un lado – gruño Minato apartando a los doctores y enfermeras

- Otousan – gritaron Nagato y Alexis corriendo hacia él

- ¿Minato que carajo haces? – Fugaku se acerco también bastante molesto

- Ahora no puedo explicar Fugaku, por favor quédate con mis hijos y no dejes que Kushina salga del hospital – y sin más explicación e ignorando el llamo de los doctores y de sus hijos salió del hospital llevándose consigo al pequeño bebe rubio que lloraba en sus brazos.

**Cerca de la entrada de la Aldea**

La entrada y todo a un kilómetro a la redonda esta completamente destruido, árboles arrancados de Raíz, casas destruidas, el suelo manchado de sangre y lleno de cuerpos de lo desafortunados que habían caído bajo la furia del temible Rey Demonio, el cual se comportaba de una manera extraña pues parecía buscar algo

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?! – era el bramido del Kyuubi – ¡¿DÓNDE LA TIENEN?!

- ¿de que habla? – pregunto uno de los Jounin que están con Jiraiya

- no lo se y no lo quiero saber – Jiraiya frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la ausencia de alguien – ¿Dónde esta Minato?

- no lo sabemos Jiraiya-sama, de pronto desapareció

- rayos pues que tanto hace

- ¿que tanto hace quien? – pregunto una voz detrás de él

- Minato, donde rayos estabas que no ves que… que… - Jiraiya se quedo helado al ver lo que Minato trae en brazos – ¿PARA QUE RAYOS TRAJISTE A NARUTO?... SE SUPONE QUE DEBE DE ESTAR EN EL HOSPITAL A LADO DE KUSHINA

- lo se pero tengo una idea para vencer a Kyuubi

- ¿Cómo? – Jiraiya rogó a cuanto dios conoce para que Minato no este pensando en lo que cree – no me digas que él… él

- si lo que esta pensando es lo que pienso hacer, entonces esta en lo cierto

- ¿PERO ESTAS LOCO? – casi le daba un ataque al corazón – NO PUEDES HACERLO, ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO NO SOLO PARA EL BEBE SINO TAMBIÉN PARA TI

- ¿Y CREE QUE NO LO SE SENSEI? – le grito y fue entonces que Jiraiya vio a Minato como jamás pensó verlo, desesperadas, con miedo, a penas con una pizca de esperanza en sus ojos azules – se que es peligroso, se que puedo morir incluso mi pequeño Naruto pero se también que Naruto es el único ser vivo que pueda controlar tal poder, no se como lo se y tampoco quiero saberlo

- pero Minato

- ya he tomado una decisión, no importa si yo muero pero Naruto y esta aldea vivirán

- ¿Kushina lo sabe?

- … - a veces el silencio es la mejor respuesta para ese tipo de preguntas, Jiraiya suspiro

- sabes que Kushina estará muy molesta

- lo se pero al menos ella estará viva para cuidar a Nagato, Alexis y a Naruto

- ¡¿DIGANME MALDITOS HUMANOS DONDE TIENE A MI HIJA?! – grito furioso Kyuubi desprendiendo una monstruosa cantidad de Chakra que lanzo a todos por los aires incluyendo a Minato quien puso su cuerpo para que a Naruto no le pasara nada

- ¿Su hija? – fue la pregunta de más de uno de los sorprendidos presentes

- ¿Cómo que su hija? – pregunto Jiraiya sorprendido

- ¡HOKAGE-SAMA! – la vocecita llamo la atención de todos incluso la de Kyuubi, un aterrado Itachi de cinco años corría hacia ellos – ¡HOKAGE-SAMA, VENGA RÁPIDO ALEXIS ESTA EN PELIGRO!

- ¡ITACHI VETE!... ¡ESTE LUGAR ES PELIGROSO!

- ¡PERO HOKAGE-SAMA ALEXIS ESTA SIENDO ATACADA POR UN SER PARECIDO A KYUUBI!

Eso hizo que todos se alarmaran y aun más al ver como Kyuubi se acercaba a donde esta Itachi pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, una de las colas atrapo al Uchiha

- ¿Dónde esta? – siseo Kyuubi con su rostro muy cerca de un aterrado Itachi – ¿Dónde esta ese ser que se parece a mí?

- yo… yo… - realmente Itachi no sabía que hacer, atrapado en una de las colas por el enorme Kyuubi y su mejor amiga en peligro – en… en el bosque

Kyuubi lanzó al peque sobre los Jounin al ver que ya no le servía, uno de ellos pertenecientes precisamente al Clan Uchiha lo atrapo mientras el resto perseguía a Kyuubi

**Bosque**

**15 minutos antes**

- Lexi no deberíamos de estar aquí

- lo se pero quiero saber porque Otousan se llevo a mi Otouto

- pero ¿Por qué rayos tenemos que ir por el Bosque?

- porque siento que algo me llama Ita-chan

- ¿Algo?

- si no puedo explicarlo, pero algo me llama, algo que me pide ayuda – murmuro la pequeña Alexis

Después de que Minato saliera del hospital, Alexis e Itachi sin que los demás se dieran cuenta salieron detrás de Minato; pero algo paso, se desviaron hacia el bosque cuando Alexis sintió como algo o alguien la llamaba con desesperación

- Oh no es Tales – murmuro Alexis al reconocer la voz

- ¿Tales? – se sorprendió Itachi, claro ahora se acordaba Tales era una pequeña zorra de nueve colas que ellos encontraron hace algunos meses mal herida y la curaron por eso la zorra les tomo cariño – ¿pero esta bien?

- no lo se

Ambos pequeños de tan solo 5 años de edad corrieron más rápido, cuando llegaron a un claro cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una bestia de un tamaño enorme, era un zorro de nueve colas que estaba agonizando y cerca de él esta un hombre que ninguno de los peque reconocieron pero que les daba una muy mala sensación. Alexis abrió los ojos enormemente al reconocer al zorro o mejor dicho zorra.

- ¡¡TALES!! – grito Alexis aterrada

- A… Ale… xis – balbuceo la zorra débilmente

- ¿que le ha hecho? – pregunto Itachi con el ceño fruncido mirando a aquel hombre

El hombre que les daba la espalda se giro, los chicos se pusieron en guardia pues el Chakra de ese hombre era maligno

- Uchiha Itachi y Namikaze Alexis ¿no?

- si ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- toda la aldea los conoce – la voz de aquel hombre era grave y pretendía ser amistosa pero a ninguno de los peque los engaño

- ¿Que le ha hecho a Tales? – pregunto esta vez Alexis molesta

- este lugar es peligroso para dos niños como ustedes

- responda – siseo Itachi poniéndose delante de su amiga, casi por acto reflejo; ninguno sabía ninguna técnica excepto él, una técnica que su padre le había enseñado recién pero aun no la perfeccionaba

El hombre se dio cuenta que ninguno de los chicos caería así que decidió eliminarlos antes de que interfieran en sus futuros planes, lanzo una bola de fuego sobre ambos sorprendidos niños pero Tales logrando reunir la energía que aun conservaba puso una de sus colas para proteger a los niños

- ¿aun te quedaba energía? – el hombre frunció el ceño

- Itachi – murmuro Tales desde su posición – ve por ayuda y llevaté a Alexis

- de acuerdo

- yo no me voy de aquí – se quejo Alexis – no pienso dejarte Tales

- Alexis no seas cabezota

- Itachi ve tu, ve por mi padre y por Ojisama, yo me quedo

- pero Lexi

- por favor Ita-kun – pidió Alexis mirando a su mejor amigo quien la miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que lo llamaba con el kun, de modo que ya no pudo decirle que no

**Bosque de Konoha**

**Tiempo Actual**

Cuando Kyuubi llego hasta donde Itachi dijo, se quedo helado al ver como su única hija yacía muerta y bañada en sangre, cerca del cadáver estaba sentada una niña humana bañada en la sangre de su hija mirando con horror sus manos donde esta un Kunai, la gran bestia soltó un rugido que alerto a los shinobis que acaban de llegar y vieron con sorpresa la escena

- ¡¡ALEXIS!! – gritaron Minato, Jiraiya e Itachi

- ¡¡TU!! – grito furioso Kyuubi, estaba tan encolerizado, llevado por la rabia de ver a su única hija muerta que no razono que era imposible que una niña de 5 años matara a tan temible bestia – ¡¡TE MATARE!!

- ¡¡OTUSAN!! – grito la pequeña cuando fue tomada por una de las colas del Kyuubi

- ¡¡NNNOOOOOO!! – gritaron asustados

Desde este punto los acontecimientos se volvieron muy confusos, la pelea se traslado a ese lugar; Kyuubi perdió por completo el control llevado por la rabia y el dolor, Minato invoco a Gamabunta para poder pelear; la batalla duro mucho tiempo, dando como resultado muchas victimas entre ellas Alexis y Naruto Namikaze y una victima sorpresiva Kushina Uzumaki quien apareció y peleo a lado de su esposo. Finalmente Kyuubi quedo derrotado y gracias a Yondaime Hokage, la temible bestia quedo encerrada dentro del menor de sus hijos, pero su única hija mujer quedo marcada de por vida como su hermano. Sellando de se modo el destino de los 3 hermanos Namikaze pero la pregunta es ¿Quién era aquel hombre que daño y probablemente mato a Tales, la hija de Kyuubi?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Dolor / Destino -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"El tiempo no cura nada, sólo nos enseña a vivir con el dolor." / "No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de las más profunda fuente del destino."

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**Una semana después del Ataque **

La Aldea se encuentra en reconstrucción a una semana del ataque, pareciera como si una nube negra se posara sobre Konoha, ese día todo mundo dejo de hacer lo que hacia para brindarle tributo al fallecido Yondaime Hokage, el héroe que salvo la aldea de Kyuubi.

Sobre la torre del Hokage, toda la aldea se encuentra despidiendo a tan honorable hombre y a su esposa Tatsumaki no Konoha: el Remolino de la Hoja Kushina Uzumaki, en primera fila se encuentra el matrimonio Uchiha y sus dos hijos acompañando al heredero Namikaze-Uzumaki Nagato, el único de los hijos presentes ya que sus hermanos menores están en el hospital, una en estado de cómo sin saber si despertara o no y el otro en maternidad al cuidado de doctores y ANBUS.

- pobrecito se ha quedado solo

- eso y que sus hermanos sean unos monstruos

- pobre chico no quisiera ser él

- la verdad es que me da lastima

Comentario como esos se escuchaban de las personas cercanas a Nagato, este apretaba con fuerza sus puños; toda su vida se fue al traste y ahora no sabía que hacer, sus padres murieron y sus hermanos están en el hospital, no tenia a nadie

- Nagato-kun ¿estas bien? – pregunto Mikoto mirando a chico

Nagato los miro, talvez no estaba tan solo como pensaba; los Uchiha siempre han estado con él y aunque detestaba admitirlo sabía que Itachi jamás dejaría a su hermana sola y es lo tranquilizaba un poco

- Hai Mikoto-san

- bueno entonces vamos a ver si tus hermanos están bien, Fugaku e Itachi se adelantaron

- Hai – murmuro el pelirrojo

**Hospital de Konoha **

**Sala de Maternidad**

- ¿Entonces ya me lo puedo llevar? – pregunto Fugaku al doctor que había atendido a Kushina

- lo siento Fugaku-sama pero solo un pariente puede llevarse al bebe o en su defecto el tutor

- pero Jiraiya-sama se fue y es posible que no regrese en mucho tiempo

- ¿y Lexi? – pregunto el pequeño Itachi mirando al doctor, los adultos lo miraron por un momento

- sigue en el mismo estado, y ahora empezamos a dudar de que despierte ya que sus signos vitales van disminuyendo un poco cada hora que pasa

CRASH

Al girar se sorprendieron al ver a Nagato acompañado de Mikoto quien carga al pequeño Sasuke, Nagato que traía un jarrón con flores lo dejo caer al escuchar al doctor

- Es mentira – murmuro Nagato con las pupilas dilatadas – ella… ella no…

- Nagato

- ¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!! – grito Itachi molesto mirando al doctor con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas – Alexis no puedo morir

El silencio cayo sobre los presentes, observando a los dos niños quienes se negaban a creer el diagnostico del doctor; Mikoto cerro los ojos, aferrándose a su pequeño hijo ella tampoco quería creer que Alexis pudiera…

- ¡¡DOCTOR, DOCTOR!!

- ¿que sucede? – pregunto el doctor extrañado al ver a las enfermeras correr

- ¡¡LA PACIENTE DE LA HABITACIÓN 5, ALGO ESTA SUCEDIENDO!!

- Esa es la habitación de Alexis-san – se sorprendió el doctor

No bien dijo estas palabras el doctor junto con la familia Uchiha y el heredero Namikaze corrieron hacia la habitación, al llegar había algunas enfermeras que tratan de hacer algo pero no sabían que era lo que le pasaba a la pequeña Alexis, quien se convulsionaba en la cama, sus latidos eran muy irregulares y un extraño chakra rojo la envolvía y que cada vez que toca a alguien, este sufre una quemadura

- ¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí?

- no lo sabemos doctor, cuando estaba haciéndole un chequeo general de pronto un chakra rojo apareció y volvió locas todas las maquinas

- Lexi

- Alexis

- esperen niños – trato de detenerlos Mikoto pero fue imposible

Para su sorpresa, los niños – o sea Itachi y Nagato – lograron llegar hasta Alexis sin siquiera quemarse a pesar de que el chakra los tocaba, ambos tomaron a su amiga y hermana respectivamente de las manos logrando una reacción; el chakra rojo se quedo quieto formando nueve extremidades, parecían ser nueve colas aunque solo fue por un instante porque luego las nueve extremidades envolvieron el cuerpo de la rubia y a los minutos todo se calmo, las maquinas dejaron de volverse locas y marcaron el ritmo de los latidos los cuales son normales como si estuviera simplemente dormida.

Nadie sabía que había pasado pero sinceramente algunos no querían averiguarlo, Itachi se subió a la cama quedando sentado a los pies de la cama, Nagato se sentó a un lado de su hermana, ambos observando si había algún cambió y lo hubo, Nagato sintió como apretaban su mano y un quejido se escucho

- Lexi, Lexi ¿estas bien? – pregunto Itachi acercándose

- Imotou-chan responde por favor – pidió Nagato asustado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mente de Alexis**

_No siento nada, no se donde estoy, se que Otousan y Okaasan nos han dejado, no se como pero lo se y lo único que quiero es ir con ellos¿Por qué nos han dejado?... ¿acaso no nos aman?... ¡¡¿POR FAVOR DIGANME?!!; no puedo evitar que las lagrimas corran libres por mis mejillas¡¡no!!... ¡¡No se vayan!!_

_- aun tienes una vida por delante – me dijo Otousan mirándome como siempre, con ternura y orgullo_

_- pero…_

_- hija, nuestro tiempo termino y no nos arrepentimos de a ver dado nuestra vida por ti, por tus hermanos y nuestra aldea, se que estuvo mal a verlos dejado solos pero aun tienen a Mikoto y Fugaku _

_- pero Okaasan ¿Por qué usaron de esa manera a Naruto?... ¿Por qué a mí?_

_- Todo a su tiempo lo descubrirás hija, todo a su debido tiempo _

_- esperen ¿Por qué no han dejado?... ¿acaso no nos aman¡¡¿POR FAVOR DIGANME?!!_

_- los amamos más que a nada hija pero tienen que cumplir con su misión en la tierra... _

- _¡¡No se vayan!!_

_Pero fue inútil, ello se fueron dejándome sola de nuevo en esta oscuridad, en esta soledad… solo me quede aquí, llorando… esperando a que mi vida se fuera y pudiera ir con ellos_

- _**Te rindes tan fácilmente Ko (niña)**_

- _¿Quién eres?_

- _**respondeme primero, acaso tu, la hija del héroe Minato Namikaze, el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha se da por vencida así de fácil**_

- _no tengo porque pelear, ya no tengo por que vivir_

- _**¿A no? Curioso pensé que querías vivir por tus hermanos y por ese niño llamado Itachi pero bueno, supongo que eres como todos los de tu especie, se rinden tan fácil y son de mente tan débil **_

- _¿Mis hermanos?... ¿Itachi?_

- _**¿Los dejaras solos?**_

_No sabía de quien era la voz, pero me había hecho pensar mucho; tan solo tengo cinco años, acabo de pasara por el momento más traumático de mi vida, mis padres murieron, déjanos a mis hermanos y a mi solos pero… no podía, no podía rendirme ahora, no podía dejarlos solos a los tres_

- _no puedo, no puedo rendirme ahora, no lo hare_

- _**tienes determinación Ko, pero tienes un largo camino si en verdad quieres ser realmente fuerte para protegerlos**_

- _me vas a responder ahora_

- _**no tengo nombre, solo soy una entidad, un fragmento de alma de otro ser que fue sellado en tu interior**_

_- ¿eres… eres el alma de Kyuubi que Otousan sello en mí?_

- _**así eso, por eso no tengo nombre pero soy algo así como su hija**_

-_ entonces ¿puedo darte un nombre?_

_-__** hmp como quieras, sinceramente a mi no me importa**_

- _entonces te llamare Tales, Yoko Kitsune no Ninetales _

- _**no esta mal pero muy largo para mi gusto**_

_- entonces te llamare simplemente Tales_

- Lexi, Lexi ¿estas bien? – pregunto Itachi acercándose

- Imotou-chan responde por favor – pidió Nagato asustado

- _Itachi, Nagato_

- _**El sello se a completado y tu cuerpo ya se acostumbro a mi poder, así que es momento de que despiertes Alexis Namikaze**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos color mar se abrieron lentamente, topándose con dos pares de ojos: unos rojos como la sangre y unos negros como el azabache quienes suspiraron aliviados la ver que había despertado

- ¿Dónde… estoy? – murmuro débilmente la rubia

- estas en el hospital – respondió Nagato acariciando sus cabellos – hace una semana que quedaste en estado de coma, la aldea se esta reconstruyendo y… y…

- no tienes porque decirlo – murmuro Alexis con tristeza – ya se que Otousan y Okaasan…

- Lexi – llamo Itachi tomándole de la mano, ella la apretó con fuerza conteniendo las lagrimas

- ¿Doctor puedo hablar con usted en privado?

- Claro señor Uchiha

Tardaron cerca de cinco horas pero Fugaku Uchiha usando toda su influencia incluso recurriendo al Tercer Hokage Sarutobi que tomaría de nuevo el cargo de Hokage, logro tomar la custodia temporal de los hermanos Namikaze al menos hasta que el Hokage los reubique ya que él tenía planes para ellos; Alexis salió del hospital dos días después completamente curada lo cual desconcertó a todos los doctores que la atendieron, al mismo tiempo el pequeño bebe Naruto por fin se encuentra en brazos de Mikoto

- se parece mucho a Minato ¿verdad Fugaku?

- es igual a él, rubio de ojos azules – admitió Fugaku observando al bebe que dormía placidamente en brazos de su esposa – pero me preocupa esas marcas en sus mejillas

- talvez es una consecuencia de…

- si talvez

- ¿tía Mikoto puedo ver a mi hermanito? – pregunto Alexis que iba caminando lentamente custodiada por Itachi y Nagato

- claro Lexi-chan

Los ojos azules de Alexis se toparon con la cosa más bonita que había visto: su hermanito; realmente se parecía a su padre pues su cabello rubio era despuntado, incluso su piel era del mismo color que la de su padre, físicamente no parecía tener nada de su madre aunque talvez cuando creciera más mostraría rasgos Uzumaki, lo único curioso son las extrañas marcas en sus mejillas como si fueran bigotes

- "seguramente es un efecto colateral del sello" – pensó Alexis obviando eso por el momento – es tan lindo

- Fugaku-san

- si Nagato

- ¿Que pasara con nosotros ahora?

- por le momento se quedaran a vivir con nosotros hasta que el Hokage sepa que hará ya que no nos quiere dar la custodia completa

- Oíste eso Ita-kun vamos a vivir en el mismo lugar – se alegro Alexis abrazando a Itachi

- lo se – murmuro él un poco sonrojado pero feliz

- "¿Por qué a mi?" – pensó Nagato entre molesto y apesadumbrado, ahora tendría que soportar al mocoso todo el santo día

Unos estaban más contentos que otros por esa decisión, pero solo era el principio de todo ya que la rueda del destino a empezado a girar y ni siquiera Mikoto y Fugaku sabían cual será el futuro de estos cinco niños: Nagato, Itachi, Alexis, Sasuke y Naruto quienes tomarían un papel muy importante para Konoha.

- así que sobrevivió – murmuro una voz masculina observándoles desde el monumento de los Hokages – esos niños son especiales entonces, así que es posible que puedan servirme para mis planes

- ¿que niños? – pregunto una voz detrás de él

- aquellos – señalando hacia el frente

Los dorados ojos del recién llegado se posaron en la Uchiha y Namikaze, una siniestra sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras paseaba su lengua por sus labios de una manera muy parecida a las serpientes, algo le decía que no estaría demás conocer a esos niños.


	3. Chapter 3

Siento la tardanza pero aqui esta el cap 3 espero que le guste, el proximo es el ultimo de esta historia y luego sigue la secuela, Phantom Memory: Namida no Chi, mas información ver mi profile. Siento cualquier error ortográfico, excepto el de los Naruto y Sasuke de 2 años esos fueron adredes. Antes de que me digan algo, no se quien fue el maestro de Itachi luego de que salio de la academia ni se quienes fueron su equipo pero por el beneficio de la trama este es su equipo.

**Ni Naruto ni ninguno del resto de personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Kishimoto-sensei aunque no quiere decir que no desee tenerlos, la unica que si me pertenece es Alexis Uzumaki así como sus poderes y su linea sucesora.

* * *

**

**Phantom Memory:**

**Chronicles of the Wind and of the Fire**

**Capitulo 3**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Equipo (_Axiebu_) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**2 años después del ataque de Kyuubi**

Las cosas han cambiado tanto en ese tiempo, los hermanos Namikaze han sabido superar poco a poco la muerte de sus padres y lo que ahora les preocupa es el cuidar a su pequeño hermano Naruto; durante ese tiempo se estuvieron quedando con los Uchiha pero hasta hace a penas unos meses que el Hokage decidió que se mudaran a un departamento en al zona norte que sus padres les dejaron, Mikoto se negó rotundamente a dejar que se quedaran solos pero la orden del Hokage era inapelable, por eso mismo habían tenido que cambiar su apellido al Uzumaki – sin saber el porque Sarutobi ordeno eso –. Nagato siendo ya un experimentado Gennin (ya que se graduó de la academia en año y medio) ha logrado reunir dinero suficiente como para que su familia y el subsistan además de que esta entrenando para el examen Chuunin de dentro de un mes, por otro lado Alexis…

- Lexi ¿esta todo bien? – Nagato esta pegado a la puerta del baño algo preocupado

- Hai – se medio se escucho

- ¿segura? Es que escuche como algo se caía

- es que me resbale

- el desayuno ya esta listo, no tardes

- Hhhhaaaaaaaiiiii – segundo después un Crash acompaño su exclamación

Nagato soltó un suspiro y decidió regresar a la cocina antes de que a Naruto se le ocurriera hacer un desastre, para tener dos años era muy inquieto y activo; al pasar por la sala se topo con una foto de sus padres quedándose mirándola uno segundos

- Ya han pasado dos años pero ciento como si fueran más – murmuro con tristeza – ahora solo Alexis y Naruto me quedan, bueno mejor dejo de pensar en el pasado

El pelirrojo entro a la cocina pero se quedo petrificado en la entrada al ver como la cocina en pleno estaba totalmente manchada de un curioso puré naranja y, sentado en una silla especial un bebe rubio, con la cara manchada del puré naranja al igual que sus ropas y manos lanzaba el puré como proyectil

- ¡¡NARUTO!! – grito Nagato cuando logro salir de su estupefacción sobre saltando al bebe rubio

- liisan (Niisan) – llamo el pequeño con una sonrisa

- ya estoy lista Aniki – Alexis entro en la cocina arreglándose la ropa pero se detuvo al ver la cocina – ¿Otra vez?

- tu que crees – gruño Nagato molesto – Naruto cuantas veces te he dicho que no se juega así con la comida

- pedo

- pero nada, Caray que voy a hacer contigo – se quejo el pelirrojo

- Aniki tan solo es un bebe – dijo divertida la rubia-rojiza mientras tomando una servilleta limpia la cara de su hermanito – Naru-chan no hagas enfadar tanto a Aniki que sino va a estar inaguantable todo el día

- Alexis

- ¿Que?, es la verdad

- do siento – se disculpo bebe Naruto bajando la cabeza

- ya vez, ya lo hiciste sentir mal – Alexis cargo al pequeño procurando no ensuciarse su ropa – vamos Naru-chan te llevare conmigo

- no puedes, recuerda que hoy es tu examen de graduación – le recordó el pelirrojo

- ¿y? dudo que a Iruka-sensei le moleste si lo llevo

- ¿y tu desayuno?

- de los nervios se me quito el hambre

Ding dong

- Ese debe de ser Itachi, ábrele mientras voy a cambiar a Naru-chan

- todo yo, todo yo – se quejo Nagato mientras se dirige a la puerta y al abrirla, en efecto Itachi Uchiha se encuentra parado

- ¿Lexi-chan esta lista?

- aun no mocoso

- no soy un mocoso

- si lo eres

- no lo soy

- si

- no

- si

- no

- ¿Se puede saber que tanto discuten?

Alexis de brazos cruzados con un Naruto de 2 años oculto detrás de ella los observaba con el ceño fruncido ante la forma tan infantil en que discutían, digo se entiende de Itachi que a penas tiene 7 años pero de Nagato de ya 9 años; ambos giraron el rostro a sentidos contrarios con las mejillas sonrojadas, avergonzados de que Alexis los viera así

- nada – dijeron a coro

- si claro – murmuro con sarcasmo la chica – Itachi espero que no te importe pero Naru-chan nos acompañara

- por mi no hay problema pero no creo que a Iruka-sensei le guste pero ¿Por qué lo llevaras?

- solo mira la cocina

Confundido, Itachi miro hacia la cocina que se veía perfectamente desde la sala del departamento y una gota de sudor bajo por su cabeza al ver la cocina llena de puré de zanahoria

- ya entendí – suspiro el Uchiha – ¿volviste a hacerlo Naru-chan? – el peque solo le sonrió apenado

- mejor nos vamos o se nos hará tarde – Alexis tomo su porta armas que estaba en el sillón y se lo puso en la pierna – Adiós Aniki deséame suerte

- no lo necesitas, eres una Namikaze e hija de Yondaime Hokage – Alexis suspiro al escuchar el tono de su hermano

- Sayonara Nagato-kun

Alexis cargo a su hermano para luego con su mano libre tomo a Itachi de la mano y salieron corriendo

- ¡CUIDA BIEN DE NARUTO, ALEXIS!

- ¡HAI ANIKI!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- entonces ¿estas lista para el examen?

- eso creo – murmuro nerviosa

- Oh vamos Lexi, somos los mejores de la clase y somos los únicos que nos graduaremos a tan solo un año de a ver entrado

- no somos los únicos, también Shisui-kun se graduara con nosotros

- ya lo se – gruño Itachi extrañando a su amiga pero el llamado de su hermano la distrajo

- neechan

- si Naru-chan

- ¿cuato fata? – pregunto curioso

- no mucho, oye Ita-kun ¿Cómo ha estado el peque de Sasu-chan?

- no ha dejado de hacerme preguntas sobre la academia, ya me tenía harto

- vamos tampoco es tan malo, es natural que sienta curiosidad

El pequeño Naruto observa a su hermana y a su amigo hablar, aunque desde que nació conoce a Itachi hasta hace poco empezó a tomar conciencia de él y siempre le causaba curiosidad, su hermana hablaba tanto de Itachi en casa que fastidiaba a su hermano quien se molestaba con la simple mención de su nombre pero a él siempre le causo curiosidad y cierta fascinación, cuando llegaron al centro de Konoha sintió varias miradas sobre él y al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta como la gente lo miraba y se intimido ante aquellas miradas gélidas y algunas llenas de odio. Alexis frunció el ceño, aquellas miradas también eran dirigidas hacia ella pero actuó como si nada, como si aquellas miradas no le afectasen aunque muy dentro le dolían, Itachi tomo a su amiga de la mano mientras les lanzaba miradas asesinas a la gente quien murmuraban a sus espaldas

- ya vieron, ese niño es…

- si lo es y esa es su hermana la Akumako (Akuma Demonio y Ko niña)

- no entiendo como el genio de los Uchiha se junta con ella

- yo tampoco

Alexis se mordió el labio conteniendo las lagrimas, el pequeño Naruto se aferro a su hermana escondiendo su rostro en le cuello de ella¿Por qué los trataban así?... ¿Por qué llamaban de esa manera a su hermana?; no entendía y aun era muy pequeño para entender. Itachi esta que se lo lleva el demonio, no podía creer como la gente era tan maldosa; a el no le importaba si su amiga o su hermano contienen… ¡No a el no le importaba!... Alexis era su amiga antes del ataque del Kyuubi y seguirá así hasta que se muera.

**Academia Ninja**

**Examen de Graduación **

- ¿y no tienes con quien dejarlo? – pregunto un Iruka varios años más joven mirando al peque Naru que miraba todo con grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad en brazos de Itachi

- si lo dejo con mi Aniki seguro algo le pasa y no quiero molestar a la tía Mikoto

- no lo se, este no es lugar para un niño de 2 años que apenas si puede caminar

- ya puede caminar además le prometo que no hará nada malo sensei

- no se

- por favor – pidió Alexis poniendo una cara como la del gato de Shrek, esa nunca le falla

- ah esta bien – Iruka suspiro derrotado, nadie la había podido negar nada a Alexis cuando ella pone esa cara ni siquiera los adultos que la odiaban

- Arigato Gozaimasu Iruka-sensei – se alegro Alexis contenta abrazándolo

- Itachi ya era hora que llegaran ¿que los retraso? – pregunto Shisui Uchiha acercándose a él

- la gente

- ¿la gente? – pregunto Shisui extrañado pero al ver lo enfadado que esta entendió – ah, y ¿que hace el hermano de Lexi-chan aquí?

- problemas familiares

- ¿volvió a ensuciar la cocina?

- Hai

- Shisui-kun Ohayo

- Ohayo Lexi-chan ¿Lista?

- eso creo

- niños ya vamos a empezar – llamo Iruka la atención mientras se sentaba en compañía del director y otros maestros, así como la presencia de los familiares de los graduados

- siento el retraso – Mikoto acaba de entrar en compañía del pequeño Sasuke

- no importa Uchiha-san, a penas vamos a empezar

- menos mal

Mikoto saludo con la mano a Itachi quien le devolvió el saludo, luego miro a Alexis quien le sonreía pero se sorprendió al verla con el peque Naruto, la rubia rojiza se levanto y acercándose a la Uchiha dejo a su pequeño hermano con ella para poder tomar el examen más tranquila.

El más joven de los Examinadores se alzó, y comenzó a explicar las bases del examen. No era nada del otro mundo, tan solo había que destacar que, a petición de Hokage-sama, el examen no se haría en una habitación a parte, si no que se haría frente a todos los compañeros de los 3 futuros shinobis que se graduarían ese día para que sepan como estaría su futuro examen. Alexis no pudo evitar temblar de arriba abajo, quiso morirse ahí mismo. Virgen santísima, ya era duro pensar en la vergüenza que pasaría si suspendía, pero pensar en suspender delante de todos… Comenzó a sentirse mareada.

- En un combate real el enemigo no va a esperar a que se os pase la vergüenza – Explicó Iruka – Por eso, Hokage-sama ha creído conveniente hacer el examen de esta manera.

A pesar de que la explicación tenía su lógica, ninguno de los 3 alumnos futuros graduados parecían muy de acuerdo con la decisión de Hokage-sama. Alexis notó como su corazón comenzaba a bombear con fuerza, a causa de todo el nerviosismo que tenía. Escuchaba como Tales se reía, a causa de la patética imagen que estaba dando en esos momentos, la futura Konoha no Tenshi le mandó callar rudamente. Las manos le temblaban brutalmente, al igual que los pies y los labios. El mismo Shinobi (o sea Iruka) que había dado el mini discurso, ahora se levantaba con una lista en la mano

- Bunshin no Jutsu – Dijo Iruka – Es el Jutsu que debes hacer. Lo mínimo para aprobar son tres Bunshin, claro que eso también dependerá de las notas que hayas sacado durante el curso, el primero Uchiha Itachi

- Ne buena suerte Ita-kun – dijo Alexis alegremente

- Arigatou Lexi-chan demo ¿podrías quitarte de encima?

Una muy contenta Alexis esta sobre un no muy contento y de paso avergonzado Itachi en una posición muy incomoda para él, la chica avergonzada se levanto de inmediato y con las mejillas más rojas que el cabello de Nagato se sentó a lado de un adolorido Shisui que se agarra el estomago de las risa

- ¿y tu de que te ríes? – Alexis miro a su otro amigo enarcando una ceja

- de nada, de nada – balbuceo Shisui llorando de la risa

- que raro eres – murmuro por lo bajo la chica

- tabes una cosa, tu neechan ed rara – murmuro por lo bajo el peque Sasuke al peque Naruto

- pued tu liisan (niisan) no de queda atas – le contesto el rubio, sus miradas chocaron entre si con molestia

Itachi no esta para nada nervioso, había estado practicando durante largo rato esa mañana

- ¡¡Bunshin no jutsu!!

Hubo una pequeña explosión y cuando el humo se disipo pudieron observar a 10 Itachi´s más; El Uchiha sonrió arrogante antes eso mientras que Lexi le volvió a saltar encima

- pero que maña tienes¿acaso fuiste conejo en tu vida pasada? – gruño Itachi bajo el peso de su amiga mientras que las carcajadas de Shisui aumentaron uniéndose las de los peques Naruto y Sasuke

- bien hecho Ita-kun – le felicito Alexis ignorando el comentario

- ¿sabes una cosa? Te estas comportando como mis odiosas Fans

- ¡¿QQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEE?!... ¡NI LOCA! – A la ahora Alexis Uzumaki le fastidiaba enormemente que su amigo le recordara a sus Fans que eran prácticamente todas las Kunoichis de la academia, las cuales le caían como piedra en el hígado y le molestaba que se acercaran tanto a su amigo aunque seguía sin saber el porque

- entonces quitate

Alexis se levanto – nuevamente – de encima de Itachi y echando humo – literalmente – se fue a sentar murmurando por lo bajo maldiciones contra las Fans de Itachi – la mayoría presente en ese momento – quienes gritaban alabanzas al chico quien las ignoro olímpicamente

- me parece que mi lindo Ita-chan no se salva de la maldición Uchiha – suspiro Mikoto

- ¿Da madicion Udiha? – preguntaron confundidos los dos peque

- cuando sean más grande lo entenderán niños pero eso si Sasu-chan ten mucho cuidado con esa maldición

El rubio y el moreno se miraron entre si con confusión, lo dicho por Mikoto lo dejo a ambos colgados como jamones

- Uchiha Shisui

- bueno es mi turno – el moreno se quito el rastro de lagrimas del rostro debido a la risa que le dio

- buena suerte Shisui-kun

- gracias Lexi pero no la necesito se que voy a pasar

- ¿Por qué los Uchiha son tan arrogantes? – pregunto Alexis al aire con fastidio pero ninguno de sus amigos le contesto

- ¡¡Bunshin no jutsu!

Hubo una pequeña explosión y cuando el humo se disipo todos vieron a 9 Shisui´s, este chasqueo la lengua desilusionado, la mitad de las chicas soltaron un grito de admiración, Alexis solo negó con la cabeza e Itachi sonrió al ver que no lo había superado.

- la siguiente Uzumaki Alexis

Casi le daba un ataque al escuchar su nombre y si no fuera porque Itachi la levanto y la llevo al estrado seguro se desmayaría

- confía en ti como yo confió Lexi-chan – le murmuro en voz baja

- "_Calma Alexis, todo estará bien" _– pensó Alexis temblando – _"solo trata de no cometer alguna estupidez"_

- _"__**Vaya manera que tienes para darte ánimos, Ko (Niña)"**_

- _"no te metas Tales que de por si estoy nerviosa"_

- Alexis ¿estas bien?

- ¿eh? – La aludido dio un respingo – Hai, Hai Iruka-sensei

- bueno entonces comienza

Alexis tuvo que respirar un par de veces antes de empezar a formar los sellos correspondientes

- ¡¡Bunshin no jutsu!!

Luego de la exclamación de la rubia rojiza hubo una pequeña explosión y cuando el humo se disipo Alexis miro – lamentablemente – solo dos copias; Alexis bajo el rostro entristecida, solo logro hacer dos Bunshin

- no sirvo bajo presión – murmuro Alexis con una nube negra sobre ella

- lo hiciste perfecto – la felicito Iruka

- ¿eh? Pero si solo hice dos – Alexis miro confundida a Iruka

- Lexi mira a un lado tuyo – la llamo Itachi con una gota de sudor

Alexis miro hacia la derecha y casi se muere de la impresión al ver a otras 10 Bunshin quienes la miraban sonriendo

- KKKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAA – grito Alexis sorprendida – ¿Que?... ¿Cómo?... ¡¿12 BUNSHIN?!

- ¿Cómo puede ser tan despistada? – se pregunto Itachi cubriéndose el rostro, Shisui a su lado estaba riéndose a carcajadas... de nuevo

- "_¿sabes como le hice Tales-chan?"_

- _"__**No, talvez fue suerte**_" – Tales trato que su tono fuera lo más inocente posible como si el asunto no fuera con ella

- _"creo que soy más guay de lo que pensé" –_ rió Alexis con arrogancia

- _"__**por Kami que despistada que es**__"_ – murmuro por lo bajo Tales con una gota de sudor

- bueno Alexis, Itachi y Shisui felicidades están oficialmente graduados – Iruka les entrego a los 3 sus bandas de Konoha que los identificaba como Shinobis de Konohagakure no Sato – mañana vendrán al salón 2-3 para que conozcan a su profesor

- ¡¡SI, SI YA SOMOS GENNIN!! – saltaban Alexis y Shisui abrazados, Itachi los mira con pena ajena mientras el resto aplaudía

- Neechan, Neechan fedicidades – el pequeño Naruto se lanzo sobre su hermana mayor

- Arigatou Naru-chan

- muchas felicidades – Mikoto se acerco también y abrazo a Alexis, Shisui e Itachi – esto hay que celebrarlo

- ¿podemos ir al Ichiraku Ramen? – pregunto Alexis mirando con grandes y tiernos ojos a Mikoto

- ¿al Ichiraku Ramen?... ¿Aun sigues con tu obsesión al Ramen? – pregunto mirando a su ahijada

- si, aun lo hace – suspiraron los dos Uchiha a coro

- bueno esta bien

Los 3 iban muy contentos por la calle observando sus bandas, era tan solo el inicio de sus aventuras como Shinobis hechos y derechos pero sobre todo era el inicio de su destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Misión (_Seceóh_) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente**

**Academia, Salón 2-3**

- ¿Cuánto más tardara nuestro nuevo sensei? – se quejo Shisui caminando de un lado a otro

- Shisui tranquilízate solo han pasado 20 minutos

- pero Itachi – volvió a quejarse mirando esta vez a su primo quien, se encuentra sentado a lado de la ventana junto con Alexis quien, lee un libro negro – ¿Qué tanto lees Lexi?

- el diario de mis padres – contesta distraídamente – Nagato-kun lo encontró de una de las cajas que nos trajimos de la Mansión del Hokage

- ah – fue la aburrida respuesta de los dos Uchiha

El menor de lo primos Uchiha decidió sentarse pero aun así movía el pie insistentemente, habían pasado – como bien dijo Itachi – cerca de 20 minutos desde que llegaron al salón en espera del nuevo sensei que los entrenara, pero este no había llegado y como la paciencia de Shisui tenia limite, esta ya había sido rebasada 10 minutos antes. La puerta se abre, llamando con ello la atención de los 3 jóvenes y para su sorpresa, Rin entro

- siento el retraso, es que tuve problemas en el Hospital – se disculpo apenada la castaña

- ¿Tu serás nuestra sensei? – exclamaron con sorpresa Itachi y Alexis, Shisui observo curioso a la joven a quien no conocía

- aja¿que no se lo dijeron? – Rin miro confundida a los dos chicos quienes negaron con la cabeza – que raro, en fin empecemos entonces

Rin se acerco al escritorio y se sentó en él mientras observa a los 3 Genin frente a ella

- empezaremos por presentarnos, de ese modo sabré algo de ustedes y aunque dos de ustedes ya me conocen, ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos y la gente cambia con el tiempo ¿entendieron?

- Hai – exclamaron los 3

- Bien, mi nombre es Rin, tengo 13 años y soy ninja médico, me gusta mucho ayudar a la gente y leer, lo que me desagrada es la gente que daña a otros y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en una gran ninja medico como la legendaria Sannin Tsunade; bueno eso es todo, comencemos contigo Alexis

- Hai, bueno mi nombre es Alexis Uzumaki, tengo 7 años, tengo dos hermanos uno mayor llamado Nagato y uno menor llamado Naruto, me gusta mucho aprender nuevo jutsus y molestar a Itachi-kun, lo que me desagrada es que la gente murmure a mis espaldas, que vea de esa forma tan horrible a mi Naru-chan además de los insectos, tengo un severo caso de Entomofobia; y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en una leyenda como los Sannin así la gente dejare de menos preciarme y me tratara como un igual.

Las miradas recayeron en la rubia con cierta sorpresa, sus ojos azules brillaron como nunca ante sus palabras; Rin sonrió tristemente al verla, como se parecía a Kushina-sama y seguro si su sensei aun viviera le daría mucha pena al ver como los aldeanos trataban a sus hijos, Shisui miro con cariño a Alexis el la quiere como una hermana y también le molesta que la gente la trate así y finalmente Itachi, el sonrió divertido, pues sabía que su amiga cumpliría su sueño así muera en el intento.

- el siguiente – dijo Rin viendo a Shisui

- mi nombre es Shisui Uchiha, tengo 7 años y soy primo de Itachi, lo que me gusta es practicar con mi taijutsu y mis jutsus, lo que me disgusta son las niñas empalagosas y las arañas; y mi sueño para el futuro… bueno aun no lo decido.

- con eso basta Shisui-kun, es tu turno Itachi-kun

- como ya sabes mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, tengo un hermano menor llamado Sasuke, lo que me agrada y desagrada no deseo decirlo y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el Shinobi más fuerte de todas las naciones ninja

Rin observo a su nuevo grupo, una Entomofóbica que desea ser reconocida, un Aracnofóbico que no sabe que va a ser en un futuro y finalmente un genio egocentrista, soltó un largo suspiro ellos eran el primer equipo que esta a su cargo y tenía la lejana sensación que sería una convivencia muy larga.

- me alegra informarles que mañana es su primera misión ninja, de modo que nos vemos en la entrada de la aldea a las 7:30 ¿queda claro?

- Hai Rin-sensei – dijeron los 3 a coro

- ¿puedo preguntar algo sensei?

- claro Lexi-chan

- ¿De que trata la misión?

- hay que escoltar a un Señor Feudal hasta Kusa no Kuni (El País de la hierva) – contesto Rin tranquilamente

- es una misión muy fácil – se quejo Alexis

- a penas han salido de la academia y no me importa que sean unos genios, aun siguen siendo unos niños – explico levantándose del escritorio – nos vemos mañana

- pues ni modo peque ya lo oíste

- no me digas peque Itachi

- soy mayor que tu – le recordó el moreno burlonamente

- solo por un mes – se quejo la rubia rojiza

- ya dejen de pelear y mejor vamonos – Shisui separo a esos dos y se los llevo arrastrando a fuera

- porque tengo un mal presentimiento de este grupo – murmuro Rin por lo bajo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Entrada de Konoha **

**8:30 a.m.**

En el lugar se encontraban reunido ya el equipo 9, bueno excepto Alexis; la Uzumaki no había llegado aun lo cual tenía preocupados a todos, pero sobre todo a Itachi que estaba ya despeinado de la desesperación

- ¿Dónde rayos se metió?

- lleva una hora de retraso ¿le habrá pasado algo? – pregunto Rin preocupada

- Sensei no desespere a Itachi más de lo que ya esta ¿quiere?

- lo siento Shisui-kun

- ¿ya podemos irnos? – pregunto el aburrido señor feudal del País de la Hierva

- aun no señor, aun falta un miembro

- parece que alguien viene – la voz de Shisui atrajo la atención de todos los demás, en efecto Alexis se acercaba corriendo

- Gomen ne por la tardanza pero tuve un problema – se disculpó apenada con una forzada sonrisa

- bueno no importa, ya estas aquí así que será mejor que nos vayamos – suspiro Rin aliviada mientras encabezaba la marcha

- Alexis ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto Shisui en voz baja mirándole

- tuve un problema con Nagato – murmuro la chica suspirando, fue entonces que notaron que los bonitos ojos de Alexis estaban enrojecidos como si hubiera estando llorando largo rato

Ambos primos intercambiaron una mirada pero no dijeron nada, después de todo conocían a Alexis desde los 5 años y sabían que no debían forzarla, que a su debido tiempo ella les contaría que paso con su hermano. El viaje transcurrió tranquilo o lo más tranquilo que puede ser en el mundo ninja, aunque claro los problemas nunca desaparecen ya que se toparon con unos ladrones

- Dénos todo lo que traigan sino quieren morir – dijo un enorme sujeto como de dos metros siendo acompañado por unos 15 ninjas, el señor Feudal en la carreta que Rin conducía se estremeció y se encoge de miedo, Rin frunció el ceño mirando al tipo y luego miro de reojo a sus discípulos quienes se mantenían tranquilos y expectantes ante cualquier movimiento brusco.

- Gomenasai, demo no puedo permitir eso

- ¿Y que harás niñita? – se burlo uno de los hombres

- ¿yo? – Rin parpadeo inocentemente antes esa pregunta y luego sonrió – yo nada pero ellos sí

- ¿eh?

Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba la castaña que era el recién formado equipo 9 quien sonreía con suficiencia… dos segundos pues una sonora carcajada salio de la garganta de los ladrones, una gruesa vena sobresalía de la frente de los 3 Gennin¿acaso se estaban burlando de ellos?

- jajajajajaja ¿acaso crees que estos niños de 7 años van a detenernos? Jajájajá – se burlo uno de ellos

- seguramente irán llorando con su mamita si les hacemos algo – se burlo otro

- bua, bua mami, mami ayúdame

- jajajajajajajajajajaja

Pero las risas fueron cortadas cuando uno de los ladrones fue lanzado bruscamente un kilómetro rompiendo unos 10 árboles en el proceso, la furiosa mirada color mar de Alexis les miraba

- pagaran muy caro el ha vernos subestimado – siseo la rubia

- ¡Katón: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (_Elemento Fuego:_ _Técnica del Fuego de Fénix_)

Pequeñas bolas de fuego fueron lanzadas por Itachi directo al grupo de ladrones quienes trataron de evitarlo pero Shisui usando hilos ninjas los atrapo de las piernas haciendo que las shurikens ocultas en las bolas de fuego se clavaran en su cuerpo justo cuando Alexis empezó a hacer unos sellos

- ¡Fuuton: Kuzu Kaze ryuusen no jutsu! (_Elemento Aire: Dragón de viento de nueve cabezas_)

La rubia fue rodeada por una corriente de aire que tomo forma de un enorme dragón de nueve cabezas que "devoro" a los ladrones, de ese modo lograron seguir su camino dejando atados de cabeza a los osados que se atrevieron a reírse de ellos.

- buen trabajo de equipo – les felicito sorprendida – no sabía que pudieran trabajar tan bien en equipo

- es porque nosotros siempre hemos entrenado en equipo Sensei y como no nos hizo ninguna prueba antes

- ya decía yo que algo se me olvidaba – Rin se cubrió el rostro, se había olvidado de ello

**Kusagakure no Sato**

Habían llegado a la Aldea Oculta de la Hierva al anochecer por lo tanto tendría que quedarse allí sobre todo porque Alexis tuvo un pequeño accidente e iba sobre la espalda de Itachi

- ¿Pequeño accidente? Ese no fue pequeño accidente Alexis Himeko Uzumaki – se quejo Shisui como venía quejándose desde el accidente, regañando en el proceso a la despistada rubia y, aunque Itachi no hablaba estaba de acuerdo con su primo

- no fue mi culpa

- claro que lo fue – interrumpió Itachi – por andar de distraída, pensando sabrá Kami en que cosa terminaste cayéndote de la rama y fracturándote el tobillo

- ya dejen de regañarme

- pues a la otra fíjate, sino fuera por Itachi seguro te nos matas

- niños dejen ya de hostigar a Lexi, eso le servirá de lección para estar más atenta a la próxima

- tu también Rin-sensei – se quejo Alexis molesta

- no te muevas tanto que te me vas a caer

- Gomen ne Ita-kun

Luego de caminar un rato llegaron hasta una enorme mansión, al parecer el señor Feudal prácticamente se bañaba en billetes

- pasen por aquí – dijo el señor Feudal con una sonrisa arrogante

- bonita casa

- Arigato Rin-san

- Bah el barrio Uchiha es mejor – Shisui veía despectivamente la casa

- ¿el barrio Uchiha¿acaso conocen al muy respetado Clan Uchiha de Konohagakure no Sato? – pregunto sorprendido el hombre

- claro esta frente a Uchiha Itachi primogénito del líder del Clan y ante Uchiha Shisui hijo del hermano del mi padrino Fugaku – explico Alexis sonriendo arrogantemente

La cara de sorpresa del señor Feudal no tenia precio y era para echarle una foto, lastima que no tenían una a la mano. Un rato después Itachi deposito con cuidado a Alexis en la cama de su habitación, Rin le había vendado el tobillo luego de aplicar un jutsu medico aunque aun no era del todo buena, por eso le ordeno que descansara.

- iré por tu cena Lexi, en un momento vuelvo

- Hai Ita-kun

- oye Lexi¿Que fue lo que paso con tu hermano como para que lloraras?

- ¿Cómo sabes que llore? – Alexis miro sorprendida a Itachi quien se sentó a su lado

- Alexis te conozco más de lo que te imaginas, además cuando llegaste tus ojos estaban enrojecidos y un poco hinchados y durante todo el camino no saltabas como conejo que es normal en ti

Alexis bajo la mirada sin poder sostenérsela más tiempo a Itachi, sabía que no podía engañarlo por mucho tiempo; Itachi suavizo su mirada, esa niña siempre había sido su debilidad desde el instante en que la conoció y la miro a los ojos por primera vez.

- yo… yo…

- si no te sientes preparada para decírmelo entonces no me digas Lexi-chan

- Arigato Itachi-kun

**Konohagakure no Sato**

La primera misión del equipo 9 fue todo un éxito pese a lo accidentado que fue, de ese hecho ha pasado una semana y los chicos han seguido con sus actividades pero… no todo era tranquilidad, Nagato y Alexis habían tenido una fuerte discusión hacia dos días y ninguno se habla… aunque ahora que lo pienso, ninguno se habla porque Nagato se fue de la casa y ni ella ni Naruto habían tenido noticias de él. Alexis suspiro mirando la aldea sentada desde el monumento de los Hokages, curiosamente esta sentada sobre la cabeza del Cuarto Hokage. Sus lágrimas saladas bajaron por las pálidas mejillas de ella sin dejar de mirar el horizonte, al sentir una presencia detrás de ella se seco rápidamente las lágrimas sin embargo una mano la detuvo, al girar se topo con unos negros ojos.

Alexis se lanzo a los brazos de Itachi y se soltó a llorar, no sabía que le pasaba a su amiga pero sabía que tarde o más temprano ella se lo diría, así que solo la abrazo esperando a que se calmara, dándole de ese modo todo su apoyo pues ella es una persona muy importante para él; pasados 10 minutos la Uzumaki logro calmarse e Itachi la separo un poco de él para poder limpiar el rostro de ella con el dorso de su mano.

- ¿Estas mejor? – Pregunto con suavidad el Uchiha tendiendo como respuesta un asentimiento – ¿Qué paso?

Pero Alexis no le respondió de inmediato, aun estaba muy afectada por lo sucedido

- Yo… yo…

- Lexi puedes confiar en mí

- ¡Ay Itachi! – Gimió Alexis sin poder aguantar ya, nunca había sido buena para ocultar sus emociones – ¡Nagato¡Nagato se fue!

- ¿QUE? – Grito sorprendido – ¿CÓMO QUE SE FUE?

Nagato nunca fue santo de su devoción, ambos se detestaban a muerte pero no se alegraba para nada que el se fuera ya que el pelirrojo es el hermano de su querida amiga y si el se iba, ella estaría triste y era lo que menos quería.

- ¿Alexis que paso?

- es que… es que… - Gimoteó Alexis preocupada a rabiar – antes de irnos a nuestra primera misión tuvimos una fuerte discusión sobre nuestros padres, cuando volvimos seguimos la discusión solo que esta vez Nagato se fue de la casa y no supe donde se estuvo quedando, cuando por fin lo averigüe iba a visitarlo pero me lo encontré en la calle, iba a la salida de la aldea; trate de arreglar las cosas Itachi, te juro que trate pero él… él no escucho razones y… y…

Itachi apretó con fuerza los dientes al ver a su amiga tan desesperada y no solo eso, se dio cuenta de que la mejilla de su amiga estaba roja y caliente, abrió enormemente los ojos al comprender

- ¿te… te abofeteo? – pregunto Itachi rogando porque no fuera cierto, pero Alexis solo bajo la cabeza volviendo a llorar esa fue la única respuesta que necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas

- Soy una tonta – ella volvió a esconderse en el pecho de su amigo llorando a lagrima viva

Itachi prefirió quedarse callado, abrazando a su amiga contra su pecho; Nagato fue demasiado lejos, jamás se había atrevido a tocar a su hermana y ahora ¿Qué mosca le pico par que haya hecho eso?, la respuesta le llegaría varios años después.

**Un mes después**

Las cosas no habían mejorado mucho, Alexis tuvo que seguir adelante tanto por ella como por su hermanito; Naruto había estado preguntando por Nagato pero ella tuvo que decirle que se había ido a una misión y no sabía cuando es que iba a regresar, Naruto se quedo conforme con eso por el momento aunque sin imaginar que en un futuro el recuerdo de su hermano quedaría olvidado en lo más recóndito de su mente. Itachi y Shisui estuvieron siempre pendiente de ella ya que durante las misiones iba tan distraída y decaída que estuvo a punto de morir en varias ocasiones.

Itachi se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea, había ido al Ichiraku a comprarle un poco de Ramen a Lexi esperando que eso le sacase al menos una sonrisa, extrañaba tanto a la alegre e hiperactiva niña que conoció; iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que termino chocando con alguien

- Gomenasai – se disculpó el Uchiha

- no importa Itachi-chan – dijo la otra persona

- ¿Eh? – el Uchiha levanto la mirada, frente a él esta una niña de nueve años de largos cabellos a media espalda azul y ojos color verde que lo miran divertido, en su cabeza a modo de adorno había un clavel rojo de origami – ¡KONAN!

- hola a pasado tiempo – le sonrió la peliazul

- ¿Que hace aquí? – pregunta sorprendido el moreno al ver a la mejor amiga de Nagato, Konan

- estoy en una misión, tengo que entrar un mensaje al Hokage pero primero quise pasar a ver a Nagato-kun, a Alexis-chan y conocer a ese demonio rubio del que tanto me habla Nagato-kun en sus cartas – se rió Konan – oye ¿Es cierto eso de que embarro las paredes con puré de zanahoria?

- si y no fue una sino tres veces

- vaya que Naruto-chan es muy inquieto

- no te imaginas cuanto Konan – suspiro Itachi – pero dudo que puedas ver a Nagato

- ¿Por qué¿esta de misión? – pregunto curiosa

- acompáñame, hay algo que debes de saber – le dijo Itachi con seriedad

Al final una muy desconcertada Konan acompaña a Itachi a una cafetería cercana y este le cuenta lo sucedido desde hace un mes, cabe decir que la pobre casi se ahoga con el

- ¿QUÉ NAGATO HIZO QUE? – grito Konan llamando la atención de los demás clientes

- No grites y si, eso hizo

- pero ¿acaso se volvió loco? – gruño Konan molesta y preocupada

- no lo se, pero no hemos sabido nada de él aunque cada semana Alexis recibe una sobre con dinero pero no tiene remitente, suponemos que Nagato manda el dinero – le contesto para luego comer un poco del helado que había pedido.

De pronto Konan se levanta y golpea la mesa tirando su taza de té, el helado de Itachi y sobresaltando a todos incluido el moreno que mira con tristeza su helado derramado

- voy a buscarlo, así se a hasta el fin del mundo pero me va a explicar que rayos le pasa – siseo Konan mientras salia de la cafetería

- genial y yo tengo que pagar ¿no? – se quejo Itachi molesto

Al menos Itachi tuvo la seguridad que Konan averiguaría que rayos había pasado en realidad, por lo tanto más tranquilo se dirige hacia la casa de su amiga llevando el Ramen que ya para ese entonces seguro esta bien frío; sin que se diera cuenta alguien había vito y oído todo

- tengo que encargarme de esa niña – murmuro aquel hombre con el ceño fruncido – podría arruinar mis planes para con la mocosa llamada Alexis

- ¿Y que desea que haga amo?

- tu por lo pronto mantenme vigilada a la chica Uzumaki y a su hermano, cualquier anormalidad me avisas

- como ordene

Muchas cosas aun permanecían ocultas, muchas cosas que serían el detonante para que los Clanes Uchiha y Namikaze sufran las consecuencias, o mejor dicho para que los futuros shinobis que serían conocidos como los 11 de Konoha sufrieran esas consecuencias nefastas.


	4. Chapter 4

_Si, ya se me tarde mucho pero bueno, con tantos fics que tengo pendiente algunos sin publicar pero que veran la luz pronto mas mis deberes escolares, bueno en fin no los aburro con mi vida y mis problemas, queridos lectores aqui tienen el ultimo capitulo de esta historia y, como dije en el capitulo anterior la secuela se llamara Phantom Memory 2: Chi no Namida la cual, se situara 10 años después del final de esta pero, la historia tardara un poco en ser publicada por favor les pido que tengan paciencia. Los dejo con la historia que espero les guste, hay una parte romantica y si, ya se que San Valentin fue el mes pasado o antepasado considerando que casi estamos en Abril pero era importante para el fic, la parte de la matanza del clan... sinceramente no sirvo para peleas, espero que este capitulo no los decepcione._

**Ni Naruto ni ninguno del resto de personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Kishimoto-sensei aunque no quiere decir que no desee tenerlos, la unica que si me pertenece es Alexis Uzumaki así como sus poderes y su linea sucesora.**

**Phantom Memory:**

**Chronicles of the Wind and of the Fire**

**Capitulo 4**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Amor (Ai Shiteru) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan... demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen... demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren... demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran... pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno"

(Henry Van Dyke)

_**Konohagakure no Sato, ****6 años después**_

El atardecer caía sobre la aldea y las estrellas van apareciendo una a una en el cielo, la aldea se encuentra de fiesta por ser San Valentín, las calles, establecimientos, casas y demás se encuentran bellamente decoradas con listones, corazones entre otras cosas pero había alguien quien no disfrutaba el día. Alexis soltó un suspiro de tristeza mirando por la ventana de su departamento, luego de que Nagato se fuera ella y Naruto se habían mudado a un departamento más pequeño así pagan menos renta y no sentían la casa tan sola; poso su mirada azul sobre las sabanas apretándolas con fuerza, en la ultima misión que había tenido la ahora conocida "Pareja Ying-Yang" la chica había pescado un resfriado y por no decirle a nadie este se agravó a tal grado que, termino desmayándose en plena oficina del Hokage dándoles un buen susto no solo al propio Hokage que la consideraba una nieta sino a Itachi también. Lamentablemente al inicio de ese año, Shisui Uchiha uno de sus mejores amigos murió de forma extraña y nadie ha podido descifrar su extraña muerte puesto que ni los Uchiha ni Alexis se creían que se haya suicidado haciendo de ese modo que "La Triada Inmortal" se desintegrara.

La rubia rojiza resoplo con molestia, mientras el resto de su equipo esta cumpliendo una misión fuera de la aldea, ella tenia que quedarse en cama, odiaba estar inactiva y pasarse casi dos días postrada en la cama; muy bien pudo a verse escapado pero no quería preocupar al pequeño Naruto de 8 años que había estado cuidándola además, le había prometido a Itachi que descansaría…

Itachi…

Como extrañaba a ese baka, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordarlo; lo quería, no, más que eso, lo amaba con todo su corazón, se dejo caer en la cama de nuevo mientras, su mente divagaba en el pasado y sus recuerdos, un recuerdo en especifico del año pasado justamente ese día, como había pasado de ser el peor día de su vida al día más importante de su existencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Remembranza -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Un año antes, **__**Ichiraku´s Ramen**_

_Itachi se rasco la cabeza confundido, Shisui enarco una ceja curioso ambos observando a una muy feliz Alexis de 11 años que tarareaba una canción feliz de la vida; Ambos primos intercambiaron una mirada extrañada para luego volver a mirar a su amiga. Desde hace varios días que la Uzumaki se comportaba muy alegre pero hasta el momento no sabían el porque aunque Shisui tenia una leve idea de lo que parecía estar alegrando a Lexi pero quería confirmarla primero._

_- Lexi ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?_

_- porque es un lindo día Shi-kun_

_- claro – le contesto con sarcasmo – el cielo esta nublado y parece que va a llover, vamos dinos Lexi ¿acaso no somos amigos?_

_- claro que lo somos_

_- entonces – Shisui mira con insistencia a su amiga_

_- bueno es que San Valentín esta cerca_

_- ¿y? tan solo es un día más – bufo Itachi molesto, detestaba ese día porque las chicas lo hostigaban más de costumbre_

_- bueno es que, desde hace algunos días me han llegado varias cartas de un admirador secreto junto con algunas flores y regalos – contó con las mejillas sonrojadas_

_Shisui dejo caer los palillos en su plato de ramen e Itachi casi se ahogo con el propio, una vez recuperados de la impresión miraron a Alexis boquiabiertos _

_- ¡¿QUE TU QUE?! – gritaron sorprendidos_

_- que he recibido desde hace una semana una carta y un regalo diario_

_- ¿Es en serio? – Shisui miro de reojo a su primo quien había roto sus palillos_

_Para él no era un secreto que Itachi no solo sentía amistad por la rubia rojiza sino también que esta perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga._

_- ¿Y sabes quien las envía?_

_- nop, pero dijo que nos conoceríamos el día de San Valentín a las 2_

_Unas enormes ganas de destrozar algo nacieron de lo más recóndito del corazón, sintió como Shisui le daba un codazo para luego señalarle a Alexis con la cabeza, sintió un feo vació en su estomago mientras su corazón daba un doloroso vuelco al ver lo feliz que Alexis se veía y como sus ojos brillaban, bajo la cabeza sintiéndose mal. El amor era tan problemático._

_- ¿A dónde vas Ita-kun? – pregunto curiosa Alexis y algo preocupada _

_- lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer – y sin decir más el Uchiha salió _

_- Shi-kun ¿sabes que le pasa? _

_- Iie – mintió Shisui, vaya que sabía que le pasaba a su primo pero si decía algo pasaría varios días en el mundo de Tsukunoyomi y eso no le hacia gracia – ¿Cuándo le dirás a Itachi que…?_

_- nunca_

_- pero Lexi_

_- no, él tan solo me ve como una amiga _

_- "¿por que a mi?" – se quejo mentalmente Shisui_

_Poco falto para que el pobre Shisui se golpeara la cabeza contra la mesa, ¿acaso le vieron cara de padre que se están confesando con él?, Ni modo tendría que actuar también de Cupido sino ese par jamás estarán juntos_

_**Territorios Uchiha**_

_Un muy cabreado Itachi entro en su casa sin siquiera avisar, en el pasillo se topo algunos familiares miembros del escuadrón especial Uchiha quienes, al verlo tan enfadado prácticamente se pegaron a la pared aterrados, el chico desprendía tal aura oscura que temían por su integridad física, Mikoto se asomo por la cocina al escuchar un chillido extraño_

_- Itachi, hijo ¿ya regresaste?_

_- no, aun sigo a fuera – contesto con sarcasmo Itachi pero al ver el ceño fruncido de su madre carraspeo apenado – gomen Okaasan pero no he tenido un buen día_

_- ¿Y eso? – Se extraño su madre – en la mañana saliste muy feliz_

_- es que me arruinaron el día – gruño al recordar la platica _

_- supongo que tiene que ver con Alexis y ciertas cartas de un admirador secreto ¿verdad? _

_Itachi que había empezado a caminar directo a su habitación se detuvo de golpe y giro tan bruscamente mirando a su madre que seguro se lastimo el cuello, Mikoto rió de medio lado al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hijo mayor_

_- Naruto-chan vino a hacer un trabajo escolar con Sasuke y una compañera más de ellos creo que se llama Haruno Sakura y escuche como les contaba algo referente a unas cartas que… ¿Itachi?... ¿A dónde vas, Itachi?_

_Pero Itachi ya no la escuchaba, a la mención de que Naruto sabía sobre ciertas cartas se dirigió con paso resuelto hacia la sala, cuando entro vio a su pequeño hermano de 7 años junto a Naruto y a una niña que nunca antes había visto pero que era difícil no notar por su peculiar color de cabello rosa; los peques dieron un respingo asustados debido al movimiento tan brusco de la puerta y se le quedaron viendo a Itachi_

_- ¿Aniki? – Llamo un extrañado Sasuke – ¿Qué pasa?_

_Itachi ignorando a su hermano se acerco a un confundido Naruto dando grandes zancadas y sin previo aviso lo alzo del cuello de su ropa tomando desprevenidos a los tres niños_

_- ¿que demonios te pasa Itachi?, Suéltame – se quejo Naruto_

_- Ahora mismo me vas a contar todo lo que sepas sobre las cartas que Alexis recibe_

_- ¿y por que crees que te voy a…?_

_- Lo harás – gruño Itachi activando su Sharingan _

_- vale, si lo pones así – exclamo Naruto asustado_

_- sabía que nos entenderíamos – sonrió maliciosamente el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha mientras dejaba caer a Naruto al suelo – comienza…_

_Naruto trago saliva y empezó a contar todo lo que sabia sobre las dichosas cartas y regalos, a cada palabra que decía la furia de Itachi iba en aumento cosa que alerto a Sasuke quien, tomando la mano de la niña de ojos jade se escondieron detrás del sofá arrastrando con ellos a Naruto. Pasado unos minutos los peques observan con miedo al genio Uchiha quien. Hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no desquitar su furia con los niños y, sin decir palabra salió de la habitación. _

_- Tu hermano esta loco, Sasuke – se quejo Naruto aprovechando que Itachi no lo podía oír_

_- desde hace días esta así de iracundo – murmuro Sasuke – ah tenido problemas con Otousan pero esto, bueno es diferente ¿que crees que le haya hecho tu hermana?_

_- hasta donde se nada…_

_- A lo mejor – las miradas de los dos niños se posaron en la pequeña Sakura quien se sonrojo al convertirse en el centro de atención_

_- ¿A lo mejor que? – pregunto Sasuke_

_- a lo mejor, esta celoso_

_- ¿Celoso? – preguntaron confundidos ambos niños, Sakura no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante lo gracioso que se veían confundidos_

_**San Valentín: **__**¿Día del Desastre o del Amor?**_

_San Valentín al fin había llegado, esa mañana Alexis se había despertado muy contenta hasta irradiaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo muy al contrario de Itachi quien, esa mañana despertó más amargado y frío que de costumbre._

_- ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi? – se quejo el Uchiha mirando a lo lejos a su furibundo primo_

_- Hey ¿estas bien?_

_- ¿eh? _

_Shisui levanto la mirada, Kakashi Hatake se encuentra delante de él observándole con curiosidad_

_- Kakashi-san, Ohayo_

_- Ohayo, demo ¿Te pasa algo?_

_- se podría decir – suspiro Shisui – aunque Itachi y Alexis son los del problema_

_- y Ahora en que lió se metió esa niña _

_- pues vera…_

_Mientras Shisui le contaba todo a Kakashi con la esperanza de que le pudiera ayudar, Itachi se paseaba por las calles de la aldea, el Uchiha desprendía tal aura oscura que ponía los pelos de punta a más de uno por eso nadie osaba ponerse en su camino. Durante su recorrido paso por el parque de la aldea donde esta reunido un grupo de compañeros ANBU aunque no les presto mucha atención… al menos hasta que escucho el nombre de Alexis en esa conversación y retrocedió, agudizando el oído comprobó que en efecto, hablaban de Alexis y la única chica en esa aldea con ese nombre era la su rubia, usando sus mejores tácticas de espionaje y ocultación se acerco lo suficiente para poder oír la conversación. _

_-… entonces deje la carta allí_

_- ¿Estas seguro de que si la recibió, Yoh? _

_- claro Kazuo, hasta oí a su hermano gritar que recibió otra carta – sonrió el chico con maldad – ahora solo falta ver su cara cuando Toshiro la desaire_

_- yo me muero por ver eso, Ja es lo enseñara a esa Bakemono a no hacerse ilusiones _

_- Alexis Uzumaki aprenderá por las malas a no desafiarnos_

_- pobre estupida, cree que alguien esta interesada en ella_

_- bueno siendo objetivos, la tipa no esta nada mal para tener 12 años, incluso podríamos divertirnos un rato_

_- lamentablemente para ti Yosh, el único que se divertirá con esa niña será Toshiro quien ya le tenia ganas desde que la descubrió tomando un baño en el lago del bosque_

_- lastima _

_Itachi se quedo helado al escuchar aquella platica, recordó entonces quien era, Toshiro Kurosawa, es uno de los mejores ANBU del cuartel mayor que él y Alexis por 4 años y además de ser uno de los subordinados de Kakashi. En más de una ocasión se dio cuenta de la mirada lasciva y lujuriosa que le dirigía a Alexis cuando esta no se daba cuenta eso sin mencionar que tuvo que ponerlo a raya más de una vez cuando intento algo indebido con su ángel; La furia que nació de su corazón empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, deseaba matar a ese imbecil si osaba tocar un solo pelo de su Alexis, cegado completamente por la furia y el miedo salió de su escondite, antes de que alguno pudiera parpadear Itachi salio de quien sabe donde – según ellos – y tomando a Kazuo del cuello lo estampo contra el árbol._

_- ¿En donde se reunirá Kurosawa con Alexis? Contesta – siseo un iracundo Itachi con el Sharingan activado_

_- me…ahogas_

_- ¡CONTESTA O TE MATO!_

_Se habían dado cuenta que el Uchiha no bromeaba, todos retrocedieron unos pasos asustados sabiendo muy bien que nunca se debe de hacer enojar al Uchiha aunque es muy difícil hacerlo, Kazuo para salvar su vida canto como pajarito todo lo que sabía y donde estaría Toshiro con Alexis en ese momento. Itachi soltó al Shinobi y salio disparado directo al bosque en busca de su más preciado tesoro, corrió por las calles de Konoha ignorando a todo aquel que se le cruzaba solo con un objetivo en mente, al pasar por enfrente de Kakashi y Shisui estos se le quedaron mirando extrañados _

_- ¿A dónde ira?_

_- no lo se Shisui pero mejor lo seguimos, algo me dice que es necesario _

_- tienes razón_

_Rápidamente trato de localizar el Chakra de Alexis para saber en que parte del bosque se encontraba y al lograrlo aumento la velocidad, se había dado cuenta de que Kakashi y Shisui lo seguían pero no les tomo importancia, lo importante para el en ese momento era llegar a donde esta Alexis. Su alocada carrera tuvo una frenada abrupta pues lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, Toshiro se encuentra encima de una inconsciente Alexis desnuda de la cintura para arriba, Kurosawa peleaba por quitarle el sostén y en su mirada se podía leer la locura, Shisui y Kakashi chocaron contra Itachi logrando sacar a este de su estupor aunque Kakashi y Shisui se quedaron en shock al ver aquello, con grandes zancadas el Uchiha genio del clan se acerco a Toshiro y tomándolo fuertemente de la muñeca se la partió haciendo que este soltara un grito de sorpresa y dolor, alzándolo aun por la muñeca rota lo lanzo contra el árbol de atrás alejándolo de Alexis, Kakashi rápidamente corrió hacia la rubia rojiza mientras que Shisui se quito la chaqueta que traía y la puso sobre el cuerpo de ella. _

_Ambos tan solo pudieron observar a un Itachi cegado por la ira homicida que masacraba de forma tan cruel a Toshiro, aunque ninguno hizo algo por tratar de ayudar al chico pues se lo merecía, aquel día fue la primera vez que Itachi se dejo manipular por la sangre Uchiha que corría por sus venas, lamentablemente no seria la ultima vez y aquel suceso desencadenaría una terrible consecuencia para Konoha. Cuando vieron que fue suficiente castigo Shisui con mucha dificultad logro separar a su primo del tipo ese, aunque eso le costo una fea herida en el costado ya que Itachi parecía loco._

_- Itachi reacciona que no vez que Alexis te necesita – gruño Shisui sujetándose el costado_

_Esas palabras lograron que el Uchiha entrara en razón, poso su mirada escarlata sobre Alexis que ya había recuperado la conciencia y lloraba en el pecho de Kakashi que la miraba con aprehensión pero no lograba calmarla, desactivando su Sharingan se acerco hacia ellos y separando a Alexis de Hatake la envolvió en un calido abrazo que la joven correspondió _

_- Itachi – balbuceo Alexis deshecha en llanto por el miedo_

_- shh tranquila – murmuro Itachi acariciando los cabellos de ella – todo estará bien, Kirei_

_Alexis podrá ser la Kunoichi mas poderosa de su generación, la más valiente e hiperactiva, que con su espontaneidad y alegría llenaba de gozo los corazones de quienes la conocían eso sin mencionar el extraño don de que nadie podía enojarse con ella y que tenia una facilidad asombrosa para que la gente nunca se rindiera pero… en una situación como la que ella acababa de vivir, una en la que estuvo a punto de perder algo muy preciada para una jovencita, el miedo le gano y tan solo pudo deshacerse en llanto en los brazos de la persona a la que mas admiraba y a la que más amaba en ese mundo. Kakashi y Shisui observaban como él lograba calmarla hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida en brazos del Uchiha, este se levanto con ella en brazos y sin decir palabra desapareció. _

_- Shisui mejor ve al hospital a que te curen eso, yo llevare a Kurosawa con el Hokage _

_- Hai Kakashi-san demo ¿que pasara con Alexis?_

_- no te preocupes, Itachi sabrá cuidarla_

_**Esa noche, **__**Departamento Uzumaki**_

_- ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI NEECHAN?! – grito Naruto furioso al ver entrar a Itachi con una inconsciente y semidesnuda Alexis_

_- Calla Gaki, yo no le he hecho nada – gruño el Uchiha mientras depositaba a la chica en la cama que la rubia compartía con su hermano_

_- ¿A NO?... ¿ENTONCES QUE RAYOS LE PASO?_

_- Otouto – murmuro una voz femenina, las miradas de los dos hombros más importantes para la rubia rojiza (a parte de su difunto padre y su desaparecido hermano) se posaron en la chica_

_- Neechan. Neechan ¿que te hizo el teme mayor? _

_- ¿Cómo me llamaste Gaki?_

_- Ita-kun, Naru-chan dejen de pelear, onegai – murmuro Alexis tapándose bien – pueden… ¿pueden dejar cambiarme?_

_- ¿Eh? – Los dos que habían estado en una pelea de miradas la miraron – Ah si, claro, como no, lo sentimos_

_Dado que el departamento era pequeño y que solo consiste en un cuarto-sala-cocina aparte del baño completo, tanto el pequeño como el grande le dieron la espalda a Alexis quien dirigiéndose al closet saco una playera si le puso quitándose la chaqueta de Shisui._

_- ya_

_- bueno me van a explicar o no – se quejo el pequeño_

_- luego te lo cuento Naru-chan, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Itachi? – Alexis miro fijamente a su hermanito quien se sorprendió al ver lo seria que estaba y solo pudo asentir_

_Una vez que Naruto salio al pasillo, Alexis se volvió hacia Itachi y abrió la boca para decirle algo pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del Uchiha rodeándole la cintura. El Uchiha escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella aspirando el dulce aroma a Ambrosia de los cabellos y piel de la rubia. _

_- Itachi – murmuro ella sorprendida_

_- Pensé que te perdería, que ese mal nacido te hubiera hecho algo…_

_Las orbes de Alexis reflejaban la sorpresa que sentía pero también brillan como nunca, su corazón empieza a latir fuertemente como cada vez que estaba cerca de su amigo… sus manos se alzan rodeando a Itachi correspondiendo de ese modo el dulce abrazo. _

_- ¿Por qué?..._

_- porque eres muy importante para mi, eres mi mayor tesoro – Itachi miro un punto en la pared detrás de Alexis con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿seria el momento adecuado para…? – y…_

_- ¿y? _

_- yo… yo…_

_Alexis se separo un poco del Uchiha y lo miro a los ojos, tratando de descubrir que le pasaba a su adorado Itachi, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, quedando totalmente enganchados en el azul y el negro; sus corazones latían al mismo son y sin darse cuenta iban acercando su rostros, podían sentir sus alientos mezclándose, una calida sensación nacía de su pecho y se extendía por su cuerpo._

_- ¿Que hacemos? – murmuro ella rozando sus labios a penas con los de Itachi_

_- algo que desee hace mucho tiempo_

_- ¿en serio?_

_- Tú eres la única persona a la cual jamás podría mentir, en verdad he deseado mucho tiempo esto_

_- ¿me amas? – murmuro ella mirándole a los ojos, en otras circunstancias jamás se atrevería a preguntarle algo así pero… sus ojos negros le transmitían tantas emociones y le respondían tantas dudas_

_- más de lo que te imaginas ¿y tu?_

_- a caso tengo que responder esa pregunta – una sonrisa divertida y enternecida apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa que fue contagiada por Itachi_

_- no, creo que no, tus ojos me han dado la respuesta _

_El tiempo se detuvo para ellos, la distancia desapareció por completo, solo ellos existían en ese momento así como los sentimientos que burbujeaban en su corazón, al principio fue un roce tímido pues ninguno de los dos había besado antes pero poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad del beso, las manos de él recorriendo la espalda de ella suavemente posándose en su cintura atrayéndola a él y las manos de ella subieron hacia arriba rozando el pecho de él y terminaron enredándose en el cuello de él. Ese fue el primero de muchos besos, de una promesa silenciosa de un futuro juntos, para ellos el termino novia o novio era relativo porque sus corazones sabían desde siempre que se pertenecían; un carraspeo llamo la atención de la recién formada pareja quienes, de mala manera se separaron y miraron a quien los interrumpió, las mejillas se tornaron rojas al ver frente a ellos a un muy serio Kakashi, a un muy divertido Shisui que casi saltaba de la alegría al verlos juntos por fin y un Naruto con expresión de asco ante el beso._

_- Interrumpimos algo – Itachi trago saliva al ver a Kakashi, a falta de Minato y Nagato, el Hatake hacia función de padre y hermano sobre protector_

_- ¡AL FIN! – grito Shisui saltando ahora si de la alegría_

_- Iack que asco – comento Naruto frunciendo la nariz _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin de la Remembranza -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alexis soltó una leve risa al recordar la cara de su Itachi ante la mirada asesina de Kakashi cuando los encontró besándose, aquel San Valentín termino mejor de lo que esperaba, pese a que no fue le mejor que tuvo si fue el más significativo. Poso su mirada mar hacia la ventana al escuchar de nuevo la celebración y…

- KKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA

Del susto por a ver visto a Itachi postrado en la ventana tan cerca de ella dio un grito que nació de lo más profundo de su corazón y dio un salto terminando cayendo al suelo, Naruto entro bruscamente al departamento al escuchar el grito pues había ido a comprar algunas cosas

- Neechan ¿que pasa? – pregunto preocupado pero al ver a Itachi allí se relajo

- ¡CON UN DEMONIO UCHIHA, NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARME ASÍ! – se quejo la chica desde el suelo molesta y con la mano en le corazón

- Gomen ne – se disculpo Itachi algo avergonzado mientras le ayuda a su chica a levantarse

- Por Kami que susto me diste – murmuro la chica aceptando la ayuda del moreno

- ah eres tu – dijo Naruto mirando con cierta molestia al Uchiha

- a mi también me alegra verte – le contesto con sarcasmo

- no empiecen, por cierto Ita-kun ¿Cuándo volviste?

- hace unos minutos pero antes de ir a casa quise pasar a verte ¿Cómo te sientes?

- bien Kireu – suspiro la chica – aunque desearía poder salir, estoy harta de estar en cama

- es por tu bien Neechan así que no seas cabezota – se quejo el peque rubio

- eso es de familia – la mirada de los hermanos Uzumaki perforaron al Uchiha quien carraspeo incomodo – como sea, al menos estas lo suficientemente bien como para caminar ¿no?

- eso creo ¿por? – las orbes azules reflejaban gran curiosidad y a un más al ver al Uchiha sonreír pero eso le causo un estremecimiento, Itachi no sonreía a menudo y a las únicas personas a quien le a sonreído al menos alguna vez es a su madre Mikoto, a su hermano Sasuke y a ella misma

- ya lo veras, me llevare a Alexis un rato Naruto, te la traigo más al rato sana y salva

- ¿que? – dijeron ambos hermanos confundidos

Antes de que alguno pudiera responder, Itachi cargo en brazos a la chica y salió por la ventana sin que pudiera oponer resistencia debido a la sorpresa, Naruto se subió a la cama y se asomo viendo como su futuro cuñado se llevaba a su hermana mayor hacia el monumento de los Hokages

- y ahora ha este loco que se le ocurrió – murmuro por lo bajo confundido, estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio pasar por la calle a dos niños, uno de cabello castaño largo y una niña de cabello negro azulado ambos compartían el mismo color de ojos, blancos como diamantes y solo una familia o mejor dicho clan poseían ese color de ojos – Ohayo Hinata-chan

Abajo, la niña se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre y al mirar quien la había saludado, sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y rápidamente se escondió detrás de su primo quien frunció el ceño molesto y sin decir palabras la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro fuera del alcance del rubio, la pequeña solo pudo despedirse agitando tímidamente su mano

- si que es rara – murmuro por lo bajo el rubio mirando a la heredera Hyuga – pero linda

- Itachi ¿Que hacemos aquí? – pregunto Alexis confundida, ambos se encuentran sentados sobre la cabeza del cuarto Hokage, desde allí se podía ver toda la aldea y lo hermosa que se veía iluminada

- espera un momento y lo veras

Solo fueron unos minutos lo que esperaron y pronto, el cielo se ilumino con cientos y cientos de fuegos artificiales, Alexis bien resguardada entre los brazos de su chico, observa maravillada aquel espectáculo; Itachi sonrió al ver lo feliz que se veía y también quedo maravillado pero no con los fuegos artificiales sino con lo hermosa que la chica se veía esa noche, gracias también a los reflejos de la luna. Alexis parpadeo mientras observaba frente suyo un hermoso ramo de Lilas bañado con lluvia de novia, la chica giro el rostro viendo perpleja a Itachi.

- Feliz San Valentín Kirei – murmuro él con dulzura

Alexis no pudo evitar sonreír y girando su cuerpo un poco, tomando el ramo con una mano beso a Itachi con todo el amor que sentía por él, por su amante que al mismo tiempo es su mejor amigo; pese a la felicidad que sentía había algo que le preocupaba, un amargo sentimiento de que algo estaba mal, no sabía que y no sabía cuando se llevaría acabo eso malo que sentía

- _**"disfruta de todo esto Alexis, porque podría no durar para siempre"**_

- _"Lo se Tales, lo se"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Despedida (_Mata_), Luna Roja (_Akai Tsuki_) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Quizás te diga un día que dejé de quererte, aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte; y acaso no comprendes en esa despedida, que, aunque el amor nos une, nos separa la vida."

José Angel Buesa

_**Cinco meses después, ****Departamento Uzumaki**_

- Naru-chan ve a lavarte los dientes mientras recojo todo

- Hai neechan

Naruto se levanto de la mesa y se dirige hacia el baño, Alexis le observa con una sonrisa; realmente las cosas iban muy bien últimamente y al parecer las cosas en Konoha están bien sin embargo, un mal presentimiento no ha dejado de atormentarla desde hace varios días eso sin mencionar a Itachi, desde hace un tiempo se había comportado de forma rara, más arisco y frío de lo normal incluso con ella, al principio lo dejo pasar pero ahora…

- _"¿Que crees que le pase a Ita-kun, Tales?"_

- _**"Hmp no lo se, pero no te preocupes tanto seguro no es nada"**_

- _"Eso espero"_

La chica siguió lavando los trastes esperando también que su hermano terminase en el baño, de pronto un poco extrañada vio una luz roja reflejarse en el grifo del agua, al subir la mirada cual fue su sorpresa al ver como en el cielo una hermosa pero atemorizante Luna roja brillaba con todo su esplendor sobre la aldea; su mirada se quedo perdida en aquel color carmesí que le recordaba tanto a los ojos de Itachi cuando activaba su Sharingan.

Naruto salio del baño y se quedo un poco extrañado al ver a su hermana mirando fijamente por la ventana de la cocina, se acerco y miro lo que le llamaba tanto la atención, observo sin comprender la luna roja aunque un tanto sorprendido pues jamás había visto un fenómeno como ese. El pequeño rubio miro a su hermana de nuevo, cual fue su sorpresa al ver como los ojos de su hermana ya no eran azules sino color plata con una espiral dorada en su interior que giraba de forma extraña.

- _**"Hey ko reacciona"**_ – la llamo Tales pero Alexis no reacciono de hecho ni la escucho – _**Con un demonio Alexis, reacciona**_

Su mente se había desconectado, había activado su técnica especial sin darse cuenta y su mirada perdida en aquella Luna Carmesí; pronto siento de imágenes aparecieron en su mente: todo era confusión y miedo, la sangre bañaba las calles, cientos y cientos de cuerpos yacía en el suelo, sobre uno de los postes una sombra cuyos ojos carmesí brillaban en ansias de sangre y muerte observan fijamente a un pequeño niño que yacía aterrorizado en el suelo, un niño que la miro buscando su ayuda

- ¡NEECHAN! – Aquel grito sobresalto a Alexis quien, desactivando su técnica miro a su lado – Neechan ¿estas bien?

- Naruto – murmuro desconcertada

- te quedaste viendo la Luna con tu técnica activada, parecías como ida

Las imágenes se agolparon de nuevo en su mente, pero sobre todo aquel niño aterrorizado que le era muy familiar

- "Sasuke" – pensó alarmada – Naruto quédate en casa y cierra puertas y ventanas con los sellos especiales que te di

- pero ¿Por qué?

- necesito salir, luego te explico pero por favor has lo que te pido – exclamo alarmada mientras le daba un Kunai para defenderse

Naruto se encontraba desconcertado pero aun así obedeció, sabía muy bien que su hermana no se exaltaba por nada. Una vez que Alexis salió del departamento y que Naruto haya puesto los sellos al departamento entero, la rubia rojiza salió saltando por lo tejados usando la técnica que su padre le enseño a dominar se dirigió rauda y veloz hasta los terrenos del Clan Uchiha, Sasuke estaba en problemas, podía sentirlo…

Odiaba tener esas visiones, esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba de su sangre, debido a la combinación de sangre de dos familias tan importantes y especiales como eran la Namikaze y Uzumaki, tanto en Konoha como en la Aldea del Remolino se creo una nueva barrera de sangre, un Kekkei Genkai complejo que solo los hermanos Namikaze poseían y que solo ellos mismos deberían de aprender a dominar y usar, no sabia si la visión que había tenido era del presente o de un futuro próximo pero, aquella sensación no podía irse de su corazón.

Las nubes fueron cubriendo el cielo de Konoha, ocultando los rayos de la Luna Roja que bañaba con su luz la aldea, un manto de oscuridad y muerte cubrió la aldea entera y solo pocos lograron sentir aquella sensación. Alexis sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo un miedo atroz que corría por sus venas y provocaba que sintiera escalofríos, llego finalmente a los terrenos Uchiha, todo estaba tranquilo, talvez demasiado tranquilo; con cautela entro con todos sus sentidos en alerta por si algo raro se encontraba pero ciertamente la escena que vio la dejo sorprendida y paralizada, en aquella calle todo se encuentra destruido, charcos de sangre están esparcidos por la calle, las paredes manchadas igualmente además llenas de Kunai, Shuriken, quemadas, destartaladas, congeladas y semidestruidas, el piso cubierto de cientos de cadáveres de los que alguna vez fueron miembros de la muy respetada Familia Uchiha, más allá de aquella calle observo a dos personas, una de ellas era un niño si su vista no le fallaba la otra era más o menos de su edad, una persona que ella conocía.

- ¡¡ITACHI!! – grito Alexis corriendo hacia ellos

El aludido levanto la mirada observando a aquella joven que se acercaba, Alexis se detuvo abruptamente al ver esos ojos, no eran los mismos que ella conocía, aquellos ojos eran diferentes ahora poseían un brillo macabro

- Alexis – llamo con una voz carente de sentimiento alguno

Estaba sorprendida pero eso no evito que uniera cabos, miro de reojo alrededor y una escalofriante idea surco su mente, una idea que se negaba a creer pero a juzgar por todo lo que veía era muy probable, con cautela y sin quitar su vista de su novio se acerco a Sasuke y tomándolo de la ropa lo jalo hacia ella poniéndolo detrás de él, el pequeño Sasuke solo pudo aferrarse a la cintura de la novia de su hermano, totalmente en shock y lleno de miedo por lo que Itachi le obligo a ver.

- ¿Por qué? – murmuro ella con tristeza

- Hmp ¿acaso tengo que responderte?

- si alguna vez me consideraste algo en tu vida, ya sea una amiga o una novia, si

Ambo se quedaron viendo fijamente, por un momento todo desapareció y solo se encontraban ellos pero ya no era lo mismo que aquella vez… algo había cambiado en ambos o mejor dicho en él

- Estoy cansado

- ¿Cansado?... ¿Cansado de que Itachi? – Alexis le miro con el ceño fruncido totalmente desconcertada

- de todo, nosotros… la Familia Uchiha, la más poderosa en toda la aldea, rebajándonos a simples shinobis cuando podemos ser más… No le veo ningún futuro a mi clan y no entiendo por qué se avergonzaban de nuestro pasado

- ¿Pasado? Itachi sigo sin saber de que demonios hablas

- Hmp no me sorprende Alexis que no lo entiendas – sonrió burlonamente

- lo único que entiendo Itachi es que estas loco, como pudiste matar a todos, a tus padres ¿acaso no sentiste remordimiento?

- para nada

Alexis sintió como su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco, el Itachi que esta frente suyo ya no era el que ella conoció, ya no era su amigo, su compañero, su amor… bajo la mirada con tristeza pero casi de inmediato la levanto, su técnica especial había sido activada.

- ¿Que querías hacer con Sasuke?

- ¿con Sasuke dices? Jejeje me temo Kirei que llegaste tarde

- ¿Tar…? Oh no

Alexis giro, sabía que no debía de darle la espalda a Itachi, no ahora que era un enemigo pero no le importo, su preocupación estaba en Sasuke, lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro; el pequeño estaba como ido, con su rostro surcado de lagrimas y sus ojos reflejaban terror y miedo pero, de pronto el pequeño Uchiha cayo desmayado en brazos de ella quien lo deposito con cuidado en el suelo. La joven se incorporo por completo y miro al que una vez había sido su novio porque ciertamente el chico frente suyo ya no era su Itachi, este se acerco a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia.

- ¿Por qué, Itachi?... ¿Por qué a él?

- porque lo necesito

- ¿para que?

- hmp me temo que esa información no podré dártela – alzo la mano acariciando la mejilla de Alexis que lo miraba con una profunda tristeza, miro por sobre Alexis por un momento (dado que la chica era mas baja que él) – tengo que irme, los ANBU no tardaran en venir

Itachi dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando se quedo estático y su cuerpo se tenso, Alexis lo había abrazado escondiendo el rostro en su espalda, el bajo la mirada pero no la separo de él…

- No te vayas, onegai

- Gomenasai Alexis pero no puedo quedarme

- Onegai Itachi, si tu te fueras yo me moriría

- Alexis… gomen

- entonces déjame ir contigo – Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendidos al escuchar eso, se soltó de ella y se giro observándole, las hermosas orbes azules de Alexis que tanto le gustaban lo miraban con anhelo

- ¿Por qué? – esta vez era el quien no entendía, acaba de matar a toda su familia, acaba de torturar psicológicamente a su hermano a quien dejo vivo y ahora ella… ella a quien le estuvo hablando hirientemente toda la platica le pedía que la dejara ir con él, sinceramente no entendía

- mi mente dice que te odie, que te entregue a los ANBU pero mi corazón, mi necio corazón sigue latiendo por ti, te amo Itachi y no me importa si me convierto en ninja renegado de la aldea con tal de estar contigo.

Itachi la miro de hito en hito, no podía creer lo que había escuchado; ella lo amaba a ese grado para acompañarlo a lo desconocido. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro una sonrisa genuina, la última que daría en mucho tiempo, acaricio la mejilla de su chica tiernamente, ella sonrió pero tristemente

- Arigato Alexis

Itachi se inclino hacia ella mientras que sus manos rodearon la cintura de la joven atrayéndola hacia él, pegándola por completo a su cuerpo, Alexis se estremeció y tan solo atino a rodear el cuello de él con sus brazos. Sus labios se unieron en un dulce pero triste beso, ella cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras las lágrimas surcaban su hermoso rostro sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que besara a su chico, él también apretó con fuerza los ojos sacando todo su dolor en ese beso, disfrutando del dulce sabor a ambrosia de los rojizos labios del hermoso Ángel de Konoha, sabiendo que sería la ultima vez que los probaría. Cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron sin embargo el dolor seguía allí…

Itachi, con su Sharingan activado, grabo en su mente la dulce y frágil imagen de su adorada Kirei, pero luego llevando su mano a la nuca de Alexis dándole un pequeño golpe, su cuerpo se curvo hacia atrás apenas sujetada por el Uchiha quien, con cuidado la acomodo a lado del inconsciente Sasuke, lo ultimo que Alexis vio fueron los profundos y enigmáticos ojos negros del Uchiha antes de perder la conciencia, Itachi miro a ambos, las dos personas que alguna vez significaron todo para él.

Los rayos de la Luna Roja volvieron a brillar sobre Konoha, iluminando el barrio Uchiha totalmente destrozado y los cuerpos inertes de Alexis y Sasuke, fue precisamente eso lo que los ANBU de Konoha encontraron al llegar al lugar, sin saber que fue lo que paso exactamente. Sadaime miro por la ventana de su despacho con tristeza, en su mano una carta escrita de puño y letra de Alexis

- Por que las cosas siempre son tan difíciles para las jóvenes promesas – susurró con tristeza sabiendo lo que vendría o al menos imaginándoselo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Futuro (_Mirai_) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad."

Victor Hugo

**_Hospital de la Hoja_**

Su mirada color mar se quedo mirando fijo las sabanas blancas de su cama, siendo observada por un preocupado Naruto; había pasado dos días desde aquel suceso, dos días en el que Itachi mato a su clan y se fue de la aldea. A penas el día anterior le habían avisado a el de lo sucedido y había ido directo al hospital a ver como estaba su hermana, afortunadamente estaba bien y sin heridas pero debido a su estado emocional, el Hokage decidió dejarla en el hospital.

- Debiste de a verlo seguido

- el no me lo hubiera permitido y además tampoco podía dejarte solo

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo, Naruto bajo la mirada soltando un suspiro levantándose decidió irse pues ya era hora de entrar a la academia, al pasar por una habitación se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba en el mismo estado emocional que su hermana o mucho peor, solo se asomo un poco para luego seguir su camino. Se dice que el tiempo cura todas las heridas pero Naruto, a pesar de que solo tenia 8 años sabía que las heridas de su hermana y de Sasuke que fueron hechas por Itachi, podrían jamás curarse.

Y ciertamente en algo tenía razón, las cosas en los meses venideros cambiaron mucho. Sasuke había dejado de sonreír, había dejado de creer, había abandonado toda esperanza y sueños para convertirse en un vengador, día a día Naruto observaba cuanto se esforzaba pero… el Sasuke que alguna vez conoció iba perdiéndose poco a poco. Sus orbes Azules como el cielo se quedaron fijas en las azabache de él, esa tarde mientras el sol se ocultaba pintando en el cielo tonos anaranjados, aquella tarde en aquel lugar donde Sasuke aprendiera la bola de fuego, Naruto vio que el pequeño Sasuke Uchiha se había perdido talvez para siempre y un nuevo Sasuke, más maduro, frío y vengativo había nacido.

Lamentablemente no solo perdió al que en un futuro fuera su mejor amigo, sino también poco a poco fue perdiendo a su único familiar vivo, a su adorada hermana quien, había perdido la chispa de alegría que la caracterizaba, se fue encerrando más y mas en ella, su actitud se volvió sombría y taciturna.

**_Área de Entrenamiento #1_**

Las lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas mientras aumentaba la fuerza de sus golpes, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado allí, golpeando el indefenso árbol sacando de ese modo su dolor y frustración pero no podía, la partida de Itachi la había marcado y sabía que se estaba haciendo daño guardando todo pero…

- MALDITA SEA – grito Alexis furiosa

En las manos de la chica se fue formando una esfera azul rey, era como un pequeño tornado en su mano con forma de esfera que la chica estampo con el árbol, el cual fue prácticamente pulverizado así como el suelo, de hecho si se fija bien el campo de entrenamiento Área 1 estaba completamente destruido excepto por el monumento en honor a los caídos por batalla. Callo de rodillas al suelo totalmente agotada pero aun furiosa consigo mismo por no a ver sido lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir que el se fuera.

- ¿Que logras haciendo esto Alexis?

- tratar de sentirme bien – contesto ella sin levantar la mirada, pues sabia muy bien quien le hablaba – pero no lo logro

- deberías de seguir adelante

- ¿Y COMO DEMONIOS QUIERE QUE HAGA ESO? – grito furiosa mirando al Hokage – TODAS LAS PERSONAS IMPORTANTES PARA MI ME HAN DEJADO SOLA, PRIMERO MIS PADRES, LUEGO MI HERMANO, DESPUÉS SHISUI Y AHORA ITACHI

- Se como te sientes pero si te atas al pasado jamás podrás ver lo que el futuro de depara

Alexis no contesto, solo siguió mirando el suelo, golpeándolo, tratando de sacar todo su dolor. Sarutobi se acerco a la rubia e hincándose a su lado la abrazo, ella se refugio en aquel abrazo lleno de cariño y le dio rienda suelta a su llanto, las cosas para ella nunca fueron fáciles y el sabia, todo su mundo cambio cuando el Kyuubi ataco y este quedo encerrado en su hermano menor, luego el mayor se fue de aldea sin decirle un adiós si quiera, sin decirle la razón, luego estaba la extraña muerte de Shisui Uchiha que, si sus sospechas son ciertas fue a manos de Itachi, el cual ahora ya había abandonado la aldea destruyendo todos los lazos que lo ataban a ella.

- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

- Hai – murmuro ella separándose el anciano – gomen Sarutobi-sama

- no importa

Alexis se levanto y se seco las lagrimas del rostro, tenia que ser fuerte, a toda costa tenia que obtener poder para hacer que Itachi volviera a la aldea, lo había decidido luego de que salio del hospital por eso entrenaba tan duro pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable, había dejado a Naruto solo todo ese tiempo a penas haciéndole caso cuando el la llamaba, ¿Que clase de hermana era?

- Toma

- ¿eh?... ¿Que es esto? – Alexis observo confundida el pergamino que el Hokage le dio

- es una misión Alexis, te conozco y se que es lo que piensas hacer pero estando aquí no lo lograras, por eso te encomiendo la misión de buscar a Uchiha Itachi y enviarme información de su paradero

Alexis miro boquiabierta al Hokage, ¿Cómo diablos le hacia para leerle la mente?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- el tiempo que sea necesario, también la misión consta en otra cosa

- aja

- Quiero que busques toda la información posible sobre una organización llamada Akatsuki, según los rumores quieren apoderarse de unos seres especiales llamados Bijuu o Bestias con Colas

Alexis frunció el ceño pero escucho con atención todo lo que Sarutobi le encomendaba y decía, ella sabia muy bien que era un bijuu y eso es gracias a la parte de Kyuubi que yace dentro suya con el nombre de Yoko Kitsune no Ninetales, su misión básicamente seria no solo buscar a Itachi sino también a la organización criminal de rango S Akatsuki sin imaginar que sus dos objetivos se entrecruzarían de forma inesperada.

**_Departamento Uzumaki_**

Naruto observo a su hermana ir de un lado a otro recogiendo sus cosas, se había enterado de la misión que el Hokage le había dado a Alexis por boca de esta, era una misión secreto de rango S que nadie más el Hokage y ella sabían.

- ¿Cuándo regresaras neechan?

- no lo se Naru-chan, puede que tarde semanas, meses o años, sino fuera porque en verdad necesito hacer esta misión jamás te dejaría

- lo entiendo neechan, demo tengo miedo de que algo te pase y que jamás te vuelva a ver

Alexis cerro su mochila para luego acercarse a su hermano y abrazarlo, este se aferro a ella mientras contenía las ganas de llorar

- Naru-chan, no me pasara nada pero quiero que me prometas una cosa

- ¿que cosa neechan? – pregunto curioso mientras ella se separa de él y le observa fijamente

- Aunque yo me vaya y ya no este contigo, no te rindas hermanito, nunca te rindes aunque todo este en contra tuya, aunque te sientas solos, jamás te rindas porque al final de un túnel oscuro siempre hay una luz. No importa si la gente de odia, no les odies Naru-chan, no albergues sentimientos oscuros en tu corazón porque haya fuera, existe o existirá alguien que te quiere no por lo que eres o representas sino por quien eres tu, sonríe al mundo y el mundo te sonreirá. Tampoco abandones tus sueños, ¿quieres ser Hokage no?

- Hai, es lo que más deseo

- Entonces Otouto entrena mucho para que te vuelvas muy fuerte y puedas conseguir tus sueños, nunca pierdas la esperanza y jamás te rindas. ¿Me lo prometes?

- Hai neechan, te lo prometo – asintió con una enorme sonrisa

La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta la mirar a su hermanito, cuanto se parecía a su padre y estaba segura que, cuando creciera más sería la viva imagen de Minato Namikaze, la rubia rojiza sonrió dulcemente y acercándose a su hermano deposito un beso en la frente del pequeño

- tengo que irme Naru-chan pero nunca me olvides, esta misión no es solo por que el Hokage me lo pide sino también a causa de una promesa que le hice a alguien especial para mi pero… te prometo que regresare, algún día regresare y volveremos a estar juntos Naruto

- me lo prometes

- te lo prometo Naruto, algún día regresare por ti para jamás volver a separarnos pero tu no te olvides de mi, mi pequeño

- jamás Alexis-neechan

La hija del Cuarto se separo de su hermano y se dirigió con todo y equipaje hacia la puerta, Naruto se asomo por la ventana de la habitación como su hermana de alejaba por las calles de Konoha, sus cabellos eran movidos por el viento y el solo podía observar su espalda

- Sayonara neechan – murmuro al viento sabiendo que este le llevaría su mensaje – jamás te olvidare, siempre te tendré presente

Alexis sonrió ante aquel murmullo que el viento le trajo, salió de la aldea sin mirar hacia atrás hasta que llego a una colina por donde se vía toda la aldea, observo el que fuera su hogar por ultima vez para luego empezar su camino y su aventura, no sabía a donde iría ni tampoco que peligros habría en el camino pero ella jamás se rendiría, siempre seguiría adelante por que ese, es su camino ninja: Nunca rendirse y jamás perder la esperanza de un mañana mejor

Era el inicio de una nueva vida para Alexis y Naruto, sus caminos se han separados pero el destino se encargara de volver a juntarlos algún día, las Crónicas del viento y del fuego han llegado a su fin, hemos visto el pasado de los que en un futuro serían grandes promesas ninja, pero aun falta mucho por develar en la vida de nuestros queridos shinobis, la historia no termina aquí, sin embargo aun les queda un largo sendero por recorrer a nuestros queridos personajes y muchos sueños por cumplir. Sin embargo debo advertirles que lo sueños son un tanto caprichosos y esquivos… pero junto a ellos siempre encontraras una buena amiga que te ayudara a no olvidarlos nunca… su nombre es "Esperanza".


End file.
